DBZLovestory 2
by FreezergirlNO1
Summary: Fortsetzung zu DBZ-Lovestory


**DBZ – Lovestory 2**

**1 – Grausame Eingeständnisse**

Es war nun schon eine ganze Woche vergangen seit Freezer gestorben war. Ich lag immer noch im Bett, hatte mich aber schon von meinen Verletzungen wieder erholt. Allerdings hielt ich es nicht für nötig aufzustehen und mich zu den anderen zu gesellen. Immerhin war ich nicht alleine in meinem Zimmer, denn wie ich nach den ersten traurigen Tagen gemerkt hatte befand sich auch Piccolo in einem Bett. Er musste wohl, wie auch schon in der Serie verletzt worden sein. Ich hatte leider noch keine Zeit ihn zu fragen, denn er war immer nur für kurze Zeit wach, sonst schlief er. Aber den Schlaf brauchte er auch nach all den Verletzungen, die er hatte.

Die Tür wurde langsam aufgemacht. Jana trat ein. „Hallo. Ich wollte euch etwas zu Essen vorbeibringen." Sagte sie, als sie an meinem Bett angekommen war. „Danke." Mir fiel nicht ein, was ich sonst großartig sagen sollte. „Wie ich sehe schläft Piccolo noch. Könntest du ihm sein Essen geben, wenn er wach wird?" fragte sie mich. „Ja, das kann ich tun." Antwortete ich. „Okay, dann gehe ich mal wieder. Tschüss." Sagte sie noch, bevor sie das Zimmer wieder verließ.

Ich war immer noch wütend auf Jana. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie sie mir das Leben kaputt machen konnte. Auch wenn Vegeta sich an Freezer rächen wollte. Sie hätte es ihm trotzdem ausreden können, sie hätte es zumindest versuchen können.

Was Freezer wohl machte? War er wohl in der Hölle? Konnte er von da aus sehen, was ich tat? Ich wollte lieber gar nicht darüber nachdenken, denn der Gedanke, der darauf folgte war immer: Enttäusche ich ihn mit dem was ich tue oder sage?

Schon im nächsten Moment wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Piccolo war aufgewacht und hatte mich etwas gefragt. „Was? Ich habe das eben akustisch nicht mitbekommen. Könntest du es bitte wiederholen?" fragte ich. „Warum ist niemand hier?" wiederholte er die Frage. „Wieso? Sollte denn jemand hier sein?" wollte ich wissen. „Ja. Normalerweise ist immer jemand hier, um mir Wasser, Essen und meine Medikamente zu geben." Sagte er. „Oh, das sollte ich machen. Hier hast du dein Essen." Sagte ich ihm und reichte ihm das Essen ans Bett. „Tut mir sehr Leid, aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Es muss schon jemand kommen um mich zu füttern..." sagte er und lief puterrot an. „Das kann ich doch machen, dann muss nicht extra jemand hier hin kommen." Bot ich meine Hilfe an. „Danke. Das ist sehr nett von dir." Sagte Piccolo und es schien ihm immer noch peinlich zu sein, dass man ihm wie einem Kind oder alten Menschen helfen musste.

Auf seinem Teller befand sich Kartoffelbrei mit Erbsen und einem Schnitzel. Ich sah entgeistert auf den Teller. „Willst du wirklich so was essen?" fragte ich ihn, bevor ich etwas auf den Löffel tat. „Ja, ich habe Hunger und warum sollte ich das nicht essen? Ist es vergiftet?" fragte er mich verwundert. „Nein, aber ich würde das nicht essen, weil da Gemüse drauf ist und zermatschte Kartoffeln." Sagte ich. „Du bist echt merkwürdig." Sagte Piccolo.

Ich nahm den Löffel und packte ihn mit Kartoffelbrei voll. Langsam und vorsichtig hielt ich Piccolo den Löffel hin, ich wollte ja nicht, dass er sich noch verschluckte und in seinem Totenschein stand dann, dass er an „Kartoffelbrei" gestorben ist. Als nächstes füllte ich den Löffel mit Erbsen und hielt Piccolo auch den Löffel wieder hin. „Du hattest vorhin was von Medikamenten gesagt. Wo sind die denn? Und brachst du die jetzt überhaupt?" wollte ich wissen. „Ja, ich brauche welche. Die nehme ich immer nach dem Essen. Aber sonst bringt Jana die immer mit. Ich weiß nicht wo die sind." Sagte er. Während ich ihm weiterhin das Essen gab, suchte ich mit meinen Augen schon mal das Zimmer ab, ob irgendwo seine Medikamente zu sehen waren.

Ich fand sie nicht und beschloss widerwillig, aufzustehen und die anderen zu suchen, damit sie mir die Medikamente gaben. „Ich gehe eben deine Medikamente holen." Informierte ich Piccolo, bevor ich das Zimmer verließ. „Okay, danke." Sagte er noch bevor ich das Zimmer verließ.

Nachdem ich eine kleine Treppe hinaufgegangen war traf ich endlich jemanden. „Hallo Son-Goku." Sagte ich. „Hallo. Du bist ja aufgestanden. Bist du denn schon wieder gesund?" fragte er besorgt. „Ich wollte die Medikamente für Piccolo holen. Weißt du wo sie sind?" fragte ich ihn, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. „Ja, ich bringe sie gleich, geh du erst mal wieder ins Bett, damit du dich vernünftig ausruhen kannst." Sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Medikamenten.

Ich beschloss währenddessen wirklich wieder ins Zimmer zu gehen, denn es war sehr kalt im Raumschiff und ich wollte mich nicht auch noch erkälten. Ich ging die Treppe wieder runter und vernahm Streitgeräusche aus einem Zimmer. Hörte sich so an als würden sich Jana und Vegeta über irgendetwas fürchterlich streiten. Diesmal war ich allerdings nicht so neugierig um zu lauschen, sondern ging einfach weiter. Ein leichtes Lächeln konnte ich aber nicht unterdrücken, denn irgendwie wünschte ich mir, dass auch sie Schmerzen erleiden sollte. Vegeta sollte sie verlassen, damit auch sie alleine dastand.

Als ich wieder im Zimmer war, sagte ich Piccolo, dass Son-Goku ihm gleich die Medikamente bringen würde und legte mich in mein Bett. „Was ist mit dir? Du siehst irgendwie traurig und wütend zugleich aus." Wollte Piccolo wissen. „Ach, ich vermisse meinen Mann. Und ich bin wütend auf Jana, weil sie schuld ist, dass er tot ist." Sagte ich. „Könnte ich fragen, wie du heißt? Ich weiß es nämlich noch gar nicht." Fragte er. „Ja klar. Ich heiße Lisa." Sagte ich. „Ach so... dann bist du also die Freundin von Freezer. Ich bin Piccolo." Sagte er. „Ja, ich weiß wer du bist. Und woher weißt du, dass ich die Freundin oder eher die Frau von Freezer war?" fragte ich. „Na ja, wir sind doch gekommen um dich zu holen und um Freezer zu vernichten, weil wir davon ausgegangen sind, dass du ganz alleine auf seinem Planeten bist und er sich schon längst eine andere gesucht hat." Antwortete er.

Son-Goku betrat den Raum. „Hey Piccolo. Tut mir Leid, dass wir vergessen haben die Medikamente mit zum Essen dazu zu legen." Entschuldigte er sich bei Piccolo. „Ist ja nicht so schlimm. Ich falle ja nicht gleich tot um, wenn ich die Medikamente mal ein bisschen später bekomme." Sagte dieser. „Ich gehe dann mal wieder. Schlaft jetzt besser, alle beide. Sonst werdet ihr nicht schnell genug gesund." Sagte Son-Goku noch und ging wieder.

Ich tat wie mir gesagt wurde und machte das Licht an meinem Bett aus. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ich eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich schon um ungefähr neun Uhr auf. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, erschrak ich fürchterlich, denn Vegeta saß auf meinem Bett und schien darauf gewartet zu haben, dass ich wieder aufwache.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte ich und das Herz schlug mir immer noch bis zum Hals. „Ich bin hier um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen." Sagte er. „Wofür denn?" wollte ich wissen. „Dafür, dass ich Freezer getötet habe. Aber es war das Beste für dich und uns alle. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du mir das irgendwann verzeihen kannst." Sagte er. Ich war total vor den Kopf geschlagen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte, „Hast du dich deshalb gestern mit Jana gestritten?", war alles, was mir gerade in den Sinn kam. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mich mit Jana gestritten habe?" fragte er ganz unschuldig. „Weil ich gehört habe, wie ihr euch angeschrieen habt." Sagte ich. „Okay, ja es war deswegen, sie wollte, dass ich mich bei dir entschuldige. Damit du irgendwann wieder mit uns redest und uns vielleicht in geraumer Zukunft nicht mehr als die Mörder deines Geliebten ansiehst." Gab er zu. Nachdem er das gesagt hatte stand er von meinem Bett auf und streichelte mir sanft über den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer.

Ich saß total perplex in meinem Bett und wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Auch Piccolo war wach geworden durch die kurze Unterhaltung, die ich und Vegeta geführt hatten. „Was war denn mit dem los? Ich habe bisher noch nie das Wort Entschuldigung aus seinem Mund gehört." Sagte dieser und sah mich verwundert an. „Ich habe es nun schon zwei Mal gehört und beide Male hat er sich auch bei mir entschuldigt. Allerdings glaube ich, dass Jana ihn jedes Mal dazu überredet hat. Und wahrscheinlich hat es jedes Mal einen großen Streit darüber gegeben." Sagte ich. „Und was war das gerade, mit seiner Hand und deinem Kopf?" fragte er. „Wenn ich das wüsste wäre ich um ein vielfaches schlauer." Gab ich zurück.

An diesem Morgen frühstückte ich mit Jana, Vegeta und Son-Goku, denn ich konnte wirklich nicht länger vorgeben so krank zu sein, dass ich im Bett bleiben musste. Noch immer war ich mehr als verwirrt über die Situation mit Vegeta auf meinem Bett und deshalb versuchte ich ihn unauffällig zu beobachten, um irgendwelche merkwürdigen Verhaltensweisen von ihm zu entdecken. Mir gegenüber verhielt er sich völlig normal, das einzige merkwürdige, was ich entdeckte war, dass er während des gesamten Frühstücks nicht ein Mal mit Jana redete. Nein, er schien sie sogar zu ignorieren. So langsam aber sicher fing ich an mich zu fragen, warum sie sich am letzten Tag so gestritten hatten. Und so beschloss ich einen Waffenstillstand einzulegen und nach dem Frühstück mit Jana zu reden.

Das tat ich auch. „Was ist denn mit dir und Vegeta los? Er hat ja heute Morgen gar nicht mit dir geredet. Ihr wart doch immer so ein Traumpaar. Habt ihr euch gestritten?" wollte ich wissen. „Ja, wir haben uns gestern gestritten. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit! Ich weiß auch nicht warum er so gemein zu mir ist, aber seit wir auf Namek gelandet sind behandelt er mich wie den letzten Dreck." Sagte sie traurig. Eigentlich sollte es mir ja für sie Leid tun, aber ich wollte Rache. „Hätte er mich doch nie dazu überredet nach Namek zu kommen." Klagte sie anschließend. „Wieso? Ich dachte du wolltest hier hin. Ich dachte du wolltest mich retten. Du wusstest, dass du ihn niemals von dem Ziel Freezer zu besiegen abbringen könntest und deshalb hast du beschlossen mich zu retten. Du dachtest doch, dass Freezer mich verlassen hätte und ich ganz alleine auf seinem Planeten wäre und deshalb wolltest du doch die Gelegenheit nutzen um mich zu retten." Sagte ich. „Das stimmt nur zur Hälfte. Ja, ich konnte Vegeta nicht überzeugen auf der Erde zu bleiben. Nein, ich hatte nicht die Idee dich zu retten. Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass du glücklich bist. Das war Vegeta, der mich davon überzeugt hat nach Namek zu fliegen. Er wollte dich retten." Sagte sie voller Wut und Eifersucht. „Er?" sagte ich ungläubig und war noch verwirrter als zuvor. Wieso wollte er mich retten? Diese Reise und alles was damit verbunden war kam mir immer rätselhafter und sinnloser vor. Als würde gerade Vegeta sich dafür interessieren, was mit mir passierte!

„Ich bin müde, ich geh jetzt lieber wieder ins Bett und schlafe noch ein bisschen." Sagte ich als Ausrede und ging wieder in mein Zimmer, um alleine zu sein und über das grübeln zu können, was Jana mir erzählt hatte.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen erschrak ich wieder. Piccolo befand sich nicht mehr in seinem Bett und Vegeta stand neben meinem.

„Was machst du hier und wo ist Piccolo?" fragte ich. „Nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal," sagte Vegeta mit einem merkwürdigem Grinsen in seinem Gesicht und fügte hinzu, „also erstens Piccolo wurde in ein anderes Zimmer verlegt. Wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass er noch irgendetwas anstellt. So ganz alleine in einem Zimmer mit einer Frau...", wieder lachte er, „und zweitens musste ich dir noch dringend etwas sagen und deshalb habe ich hier auf dich gewartet." „Das ist echt eine blöde Ausrede. Piccolo konnte sich doch überhaupt nicht bewegen, geschweige denn mir etwas antun." Sagte ich wütend. „Wer sagt denn, dass er dir etwas antut. Vielleicht fällst du ja über ihn her." Sagte er. „Du hast eben selbst gesagt, wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass er noch irgendetwas mit dir anstellt und außerdem ist das doch totaler Blödsinn! Als würde ich gleich mit jedem in die Kiste springen." Schrie ich Vegeta an. „Dann kommen wir jetzt zum zweiten Punkt. Du wolltest doch wissen, wieso ich mich mit Jana gestritten habe, nicht wahr?" „Ja, das wollte ich." Gab ich zu. „Nun ja. Ich hab es satt mich immer um sie zu kümmern. Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch an den Tag, an dem du mich gefragt hast, ob ich dir helfen würde deine Freundin zu retten. Nun ja, ich sah das ganze als eine gute Gelegenheit an, dich rumzukriegen, aber du wolltest ja nicht, weil du ja so in Freezer verknallt warst. Ich habe Jana doch nur genommen, weil ich dachte dich damit eifersüchtig machen zu können. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dann endlich einsehen würdest, dass du tief im Inneren nur mich wolltest. Aber nein... dein Wunsch Freezer zu haben ging in Erfüllung. Du sahst so glücklich in seiner Gegenwart aus und es hat mich innerlich zerrissen. Deshalb habe ich auch lange Zeit nicht mit dir geredet, bis ich es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Mit der Reise zur Erde hatte ich gehofft dich endlich zu vergessen. Aber Jana kam mir hinterher. Somit hatte ich dich wieder jeden Tag vor meinem inneren Auge. Also beschloss ich mit Son-Goku hierher zu kommen, weil ich wusste zusammen hätten wir eine Chance Freezer ein für alle mal zu besiegen. Jana habe ich dann eine Geschichte aufgetischt, von der armen Freundin - einsam und verlassen - auf einem Planenten, auf dem sie nur uns und Freezer kannte, der sie eiskalt vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Somit sind wir jetzt hier, haben Freezer besiegt, dich gerettet und alles läuft nach meinem Plan, denn jetzt gehörst du mir." Während des Erzählens hatte Vegeta sich immer mehr in seine Situation hineingesteigert und schrie mich zum Schluss fast an.

Ich war sprachlos. Wie konnte er nur die ganze Zeit so von mir gedacht haben, ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte? Und was würde Jana dazu sagen, wenn sie es wüsste? Okay, ich hatte mir gewünscht, dass sie sich trennten um ein wenig Genugtuung zu verspüren, aber doch nicht auf so eine Weise. Mir wurde mal wieder schmerzlich bewusst, dass man mit seinen Wünschen vorsichtig umgehen sollte.

„Und was sagst du nun dazu?" fragte Vegeta mich. „Ich... weiß gerade echt nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll." Sagte ich Wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich gebe zu, es war ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Ich lasse dir ein wenig Zeit und frage dich dann morgen noch mal, was du dazu sagst." Sagte er und gab mir bevor er das Zimmer verließ einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Da stand ich nun. Total verwirrt, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und stand unter Zeitdruck. Denn schon am nächsten Tag musste mir eine Antwort auf Vegetas Frage einfallen.

**2 – Heimliche Besuche**

Den gesamten nächsten Tag hatte ich in meinem Zimmer verbracht, aus Angst Vegeta über den Weg zu laufen. Zum Glück hatte Son-Goku mir die Malzeiten vorbeigebracht, damit ich nicht hungernd im Zimmer liegen musste. Hatte Vegeta sich wohl schon von Jana getrennt? Würde er noch auftauchen? Mir schwirrten so viele Fragen im Kopf herum, vor allem fing ich an mich zu fragen, ob er mich wohl damals im Raumschiff heimlich beim Umziehen beobachtet hatte. Hatte er mich möglicherweise im Schlaf auf irgendeine unsittliche Art und Weise berührt?

Ich konnte einfach nicht anders als leise vor mich hinzuweinen, denn ich wusste keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Ich würde früher oder später mit Vegeta konfrontiert werden. Mir war später lieber, aber das konnte man sich ja nicht aussuchen.

Ich lag noch bis zum späten Abend grübelnd auf meinem Bett und irgendwann konnte ich meine Augen einfach nicht mehr aufhalten und schlief ein. Um circa zwei Uhr in der Nacht erwachte ich wieder, da ich das schreckliche Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Als ich mich vorsichtig umdrehte, war ich heilfroh, alleine in meinem Zimmer zu sein.

Wieder brach ein Morgen an. Und ich konnte einfach nicht schon wieder den ganzen Tag in meinem Zimmer verbringen. Aus der Not heraus beschloss ich mich den ganzen Tag an Son-Goku zu heften und ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er war der einzige, der mich vor Vegeta beschützen konnte. Doch leider konnte er das Nachts nicht. Für diesen Fall klammerte ich mich an die Hoffnung, dass Vegeta zumindest soviel Ehrgefühl besaß, Jana nicht auch noch in der Nacht alleine zu lassen.

„Weshalb möchtest du denn den ganzen Tag etwas mit mir unternehmen?" wollte Son-Goku wissen, nachdem ich ihn danach gefragt hatte. „Weil ich Gesellschaft brauche, von jemanden, der nicht so böse ist wie Vegeta oder Jana." Log ich. „Ach, die sind doch nicht böse. Vegeta vielleicht, aber Jana? Sie kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass Vegeta Freezer getötet hat." Sagte er darauf. Es tat mir sehr weh zu sehen, wie offen alle mit mir über den Tod von Freezer sprachen und es tat mir noch mehr weh zu sehen, wie leicht ich selbst schon darüber sprechen konnte. Er musste mich doch für meine Herzlosigkeit hassen. „Hallo, bist du noch da?" fragte Son-Goku mich. „Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich war gerade mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt." Entschuldigte ich mich. „Hast wohl an Freezer gedacht, was?" fragte er. „Ja." Sagte ich nur und drehte mich von ihm weg, um die Träne zu verbergen, die meine Wange hinablief.

Den gesamten Tag verbrachte ich bei Son-Goku und hin und wieder begegnete ich Jana. Vegeta lief mir nicht über den Weg. Ich wollte auch gar nicht wissen, womit er sich während seiner Abwesenheit beschäftigte. Als es dann Abend wurde und ich Vegeta immer noch nicht begegnet war, war ich froh. Doch dieses Gefühl der Fröhlichkeit sollte nicht lange von Dauer sein. Wie sich herausstellte besaß Vegeta das Ehrgefühl, was ich ihm zugestanden hatte nicht, denn er stand wieder mal in meinem Zimmer.

„Du solltest mir doch sagen, was du von meinem Geständnis hältst. Ich habe gestern den ganzen Tag auf dich gewartet. Und heute ebenso. Doch du kamst nicht, also habe ich mir überlegt, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Also, was sagst du zu meinem Geständnis?" drängte er mich. „Tut mir sehr Leid, aber ich weiß echt nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Wie kannst du bloß von mir verlangen dich zu lieben? Du hast alles, was mir in meinem Leben wichtig war zerstört." Warf ich ihm an den Kopf. „Wie ich es verlangen kann? Wir sind füreinander bestimmt und aus diesem Grund kann ich es verlangen! Sieh es endlich ein! Du kannst mir nicht entkommen." Sagte er.

Was sollte ich nur tun? In meinem Leben vor der DBZ-Welt war ich immer ein Fan von Vegeta, ich war sogar in ihn verknallt. Zumindest bevor ich Freezer zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Das war Liebe auf den ersten Blick und von dem Moment an war Vegeta für mich nur noch ein süßer Kerl, den ich aber nicht liebte.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte er mich. Ich fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich in meinem Herz. Genau das hatte Freezer mich auch immer gefragt, wenn ich mal wieder in meinen Gedanken versunken war.

„An die Vergangenheit." Antwortete ich. „Aha! An unsere gemeinsamen Erlebnisse?" fragte er neugierig. „Nicht ganz. Vielleicht ein bisschen." Sagte ich und hoffte, dass er sich dann endlich zufrieden gab. Zu meinem Bedauern tat er das nicht.

Er ging auf mich zu und packte mich. Ich konnte ihm gar nicht entkommen, denn er war viel schneller und stärker als ich. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte ich mich aus seinem Griff loszureißen. Ich trat mehrere Male auf seine Beine ein. Nichts hatte auch nur die geringste Wirkung auf ihn. Dennoch wollte ich mich nicht geschlagen geben und biss so fest ich nur konnte in seinen rechten Arm. Ich schmeckte den eisenartigen Geschmack von Blut in meinem Mund, wusste aber, dass Vegeta sich nicht im Geringsten von meinem Biss stören ließ. Nein, es schien ihn nur noch wilder zu machen, denn nun riss er meinen Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten und drückte seine Lippen auf die meinen. Seine Zunge suchte stürmisch und brutal den Eingang meines Mundes.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und schien meinen Brustkorb sprengen zu wollen und auch meinen Atem hatte ich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle - ich konnte fast gar nicht mehr atmen. Während des intensiven Kusses hatte Vegeta mich bereits auf mein Bett gedrückt und streichelte meine Hüften. Mittlerweile war ich so durcheinander, dass ich gar nicht mehr wusste was mit mir geschah.

Vegetas Hand rutschte höher und unter mein Top, wo er ebenfalls noch unter meinen BH fuhr und meine Brüste massierte. Ein erregtes Keuchen drang aus meinem Mund, denn auch wenn ich es nicht wollte machte Vegeta mich unheimlich geil. Nur wenige Momente später zerriss er mein Top und riss mir ebenfalls den BH vom Leib. Diesmal begann er zärtlicher als vorher meine Brüste zu massieren und meinen Bauch mit Küssen zu bedecken. Ich fühle wie mein Puls immer schneller wurde und sich eine warme Feuchte zwischen meinen Beinen ausbreitete. Mein Atem wurde noch schneller als zuvor, als Vegeta meine Hose und meinen Slip langsam meine Beine hinabzog.

Nun begann er die Innenseite meiner Beine mit Küssen zu bedecken und näherte sich immer weiter dem Zentrum. Ich war losgerissen von allen Gedanken. Befreit für einen Augenblick. Als Vegetas nasse, warme Zunge sanft meine Klitoris liebkoste, fing ich an zu stöhnen vor Lust. Der Druck seiner massierenden Zunge wechselte ständig von ganz stark bis zu einem leichten Kitzeln. Nach einer Weile nahm Vegeta dann noch einen Finger dazu, den er sanft in meine Öffnung schob. Mein Atem war mittlerweile so flach und schnell geworden, dass ich glaubte jeden Moment in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Ich war kurz vorm Höhepunkt und krallte meine Finger in Vegetas Haare um mich ihm entgegenzubäumen und drückte seinen Kopf noch fester zwischen meine Beine. Doch kurz vor meiner süßen Erlösung hörte Vegeta auf und fing wieder an meine Brüste zu Küssen und an meinen Brustwarzen zu saugen.

Er drehte sich und zog mich auf sich. Ich begann nun seinen Bauch zu küssen, der immer noch von seinem Kampfanzug bedeckt war. Diesen zog ich nun wie wild aus. Danach fing ich an seinen Hals zu küssen, zu lecken und sanft zu beißen. Auch sein Atem wurde um ein vielfaches schneller und ich konnte das Blut fühlen, das durch seine Halsschlagadern raste. Seine Beine waren ein wenig gespreizt und mein Bauch lag auf seinen Genitalien. Während ich mit meinem Mund immer tiefer seinen Bauch hinabküsste, fühlte ich wie sich sein Glied aufstellte und immer härter wurde.

Ich war wie besessen und rutschte noch ein Stück tiefer und liebkoste die Spitze seines Penis sanft mit meiner Zunge. Ich leckte und saugte ganz sanft an der Spitze seines Penis, während ich zärtlich mit einer Hand seinen Schaft massierte. Ich fühlte wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen und zog meinen Kopf schnell zur Seite um nicht von dem Strahl Sperma erwischt zu werden, der aus seinem Penis kam und sich auf seinem Waschbrettbauch ausbreitete.

Vegeta legte sich wieder über mich, um sich wieder an mir zu schaffen zu machen und ich ließ ihn gewähren. Wie konnte ich nur so schnell für ihn zu haben sein? Doch schon ihm nächsten Moment waren meine Gedanken wieder wie weggeweht, denn Vegeta fing an meine Scheide mit seinen Händen zu streicheln und drang zwischendurch immer wieder mit zwei Fingern in mich ein.

Noch eine ganze Zeit spielte er so an mir rum, bis er schließlich selbst wieder bereit war. Er setzte sich mit den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt auf das Bett und ich setzte mich mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihn drauf. Ich fühlte wie sein steifes Glied tief in mich eindrang und ich fing an mich rhythmisch zu bewegen. Immer wieder stieß Vegeta hart und tief in mich und jedes Mal stöhnten wir vor Erregung. Nur wenige Augenblicke später ergoss Vegeta sich in mir und ich war enttäuscht, dass es schon vorbei war und ich noch nicht zum Höhepunkt gekommen war.

Doch Vegeta hatte gemerkt, dass er noch nicht fertig mit mir war und leckte wieder drängend und sanft zugleich meine Klitoris, bis ich letztendlich doch noch schreiend zum Höhepunkt kam.

Nachdem Vegeta mein Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, lag ich weinend und von Krämpfen gequält auf meinem Bett. Ich fühlte mich so verdammt schmutzig und widerwärtig. Was würde Freezer wohl jetzt denken? Diese Frage stellte ich mir irgendwie jeden Tag, aber noch nie hatte ich so viel Grund dazu wie in diesem Moment. Was mich am meisten quälte war allerdings, dass ich mich gar nicht genug gewehrt hatte, sondern es mich auf eine unerklärliche Weise total heiß gemacht hatte, was Vegeta mit mir angestellt hatte. Wie konnte ich so bösartig sein? Ich liebte doch nur Freezer. Wie konnte ich mich nur so einfach von Vegeta heiß machen lassen? Ich war ein widerlicher Mensch – verabscheuungswürdig. Ich verdiente es gar nicht weiterhin am Leben zu sein. Es würde das Beste sein einfach zu sterben. Doch wie? Bei einem Selbstmordversuch würde es sofort jemand merken und mich mit einer magischen Bohne oder auf eine andere Weise heilen. Lange Zeit lag ich noch so da, bis ich schließlich erschöpft vom Weinen eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich wieder mit den anderen am Frühstückstisch. Jana war nicht dabei. Ich fragte mich, ob sie wohl herausgefunden hatte, was in der letzten Nacht zwischen mir und Vegeta vorgefallen war und deshalb nicht gekommen war. Oder hatte Vegeta ihr vielleicht etwas angetan? Ich hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen.

Vegeta saß mir gegenüber. Immer wenn sich unsere Blicke trafen fühlte ich, wie es in meinem ganzen Körper anfing zu kribbeln und meine Wangen rot und heiß wurden. Ich schämte mich so für meine Taten. Nachdem Vegeta einmal eine unsittliche Geste zu mir zeigte sah Son-Goku mich verwundert an. Ich wusste zwar nicht, was er dachte, aber entweder musste er denken, dass Vegeta verrückt geworden ist oder er musste ahnen, was letzte Nacht gelaufen ist. Wieder währe ich vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken.

Als das Frühstück zum Glück endlich vorbei war, machte ich mich schleunigst auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Ich wollte nicht länger unter den Menschen sein. Vor allem wollte ich nicht länger Vegeta in die Augen sehen müssen. Leider sollte mir dieser Wunsch verwehrt bleiben, denn nur wenige Minuten nach mir, traf auch Vegeta in meinem Zimmer ein.

„Was willst du schon wieder hier?" fragte ich gereizt. „Ich wollte dich besuchen kommen. Du warst plötzlich so schnell weg, als hättest du dich geschämt in meiner Nähe zu sein." Sagte Vegeta. „Oh ja, ich schäme mich für das, was ich getan habe! Und nur damit du es weißt, ich habe das ganz sicher nicht getan, weil ich dich so sehr liebe, sondern weil ich einsam war und Trost brauchte." Sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme. „Tut mir Leid, aber das glaube ich dir nicht." Gab er zurück. „Dann tu es halt nicht, Hauptsache ich weiß, wie es war." Sagte ich und wollte den Raum verlassen. „Nein du kommst mir nicht so einfach davon." Sagte Vegeta und hielt mich am Arm fest. „Kannst du denn wirklich nicht sehen, dass wir füreinander gemacht sind?" fragte er mit leicht verzweifelter Stimme und ich fragte mich, ob er es wirklich so ernst meinte. „Nein, ich sehe es nicht. Du warst doch für Jana gemacht... Ihr wart doch beide so verliebt." Versuchte ich ihn zu erinnern und möglicherweise eines anderen zu belehren. „Falsch... ich sagte doch ich wollte dich eifersüchtig machen. Ich wollte, dass du während der Reise darüber nachdenkst, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn du mich rangelassen hättest." Sagte er mit einer Art Abscheu in der Stimme. „So, und wenn du mich so geliebt hast, warum hast du dich dann ständig mit mir gestritten und mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht?" fragte ich. „Ich habe mich mit dir gestritten? Du hast doch immer angefangen! Und wann bitte habe ich dir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht?" wollte er wissen. „Nun ja, als du Freezer an meine kleine Aussage auf dem Planeten Dark Cloud erinnert hast." Sagte ich wütend. „Ich wollte, dass er sauer auf dich ist. Leider ist meine Attacke nach hinten losgegangen, immerhin warst du dann plötzlich mit ihm zusammen. Wie hast du das überhaupt geschafft? Hast du ihm einen geblasen und es ihm so besorgt, dass er sich gedacht hat: Oh, das könnte ich öfter mal gebrauchen, vielleicht sollte ich mit ihr zusammen sein, damit sie es mir jeden Tag machen kann.?" spottete er über Freezer. „Ganz bestimmt nicht du widerwärtiges Arschloch!" schrie ich ihn an.

Mit dieser Beleidigung hatte ich Vegeta leider total unter der Gürtellinie erwischt und musste damit leben eine heftige Ohrfeige von ihm zu bekommen. „Ha, du schlägst mich, das nenne ich echt wahre Liebe." Warf ich ihm vor. „Ach ja? Ich habe doch selbst gesehen, wie Freezer dir auf Namek richtig einen in die Fresse geboxt hat! Das nenn ich echt wahre Liebe!" schrie er mich jetzt an und äffte beim letzten Satz meine vorherige Tonlage nach. „Das war nicht mit Absicht." Sagte ich und mittlerweile liefen mir dicke Tränen das Gesicht hinab.

Ich nahm diesmal schneller Anlauf und schaffte es diesmal aus dem Zimmer zu kommen, bevor Vegeta mich festhalten konnte. Ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er Freezer so schlecht machte! Freezer konnte die liebste Person im Universum sein - wenn er das wollte - und Vegeta durfte ihn nicht so in den Dreck ziehen!

Auf dem Flur hatte Vegeta mich dann, wie nicht anders zu erwarten eingeholt. „Bleib stehen!" schrie er mich an und drückte mich gegen die Wand. „Nein, lass mich in Ruhe." Sagte ich so ruhig es ging. „Ich werde dich nie wieder in Ruhe lassen." Sagte er und drückte mir wieder einen drängenden, feuchten Kuss auf. „Nicht." Sagte ich und versuchte mich zur Seite zu drehen, doch Vegeta ließ es nicht zu. Er küsste mich weiter und dieses Mal schlug mein Herz vor Panik. Wir befanden uns mitten auf dem Hauptflur, auf dem wirklich jede Sekunde jemand vorbeikommen konnte. „Vegeta hör auf, uns kann doch jeden Moment jemand sehen." Sagte ich. „Na und? Sollen die doch lernen, wie es richtig geht." Sagte er belustigt. Es schien ihn aufzugeilen, dass er jeden Moment erwischt werden könnte.

Er öffnete sehr schnell seinen Hosenstall und packte danach meinen Rock und zog ihn langsam nach oben. Wieso hatte ich nur einen Rock angezogen? Danach schob er meinen Slip zur Seite und drang nur wenige Augenblicke später in mich ein. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, mich seinem Griff zu entwinden, doch wie schon beim letzten Mal brachte es gar nichts. Er nahm mich mit so einer Heftigkeit, dass mein Hintern mit jedem Stoß gegen die Wand schlug und mir nach kurzer Zeit unglaublich weh tat. „Hör auf." Wiederholte ich immer wieder, doch Vegeta wollte gar nicht hören. Mir liefen die Tränen das Gesicht runter und mir wurde Übel bei dem Gedanken, dass gleich jemand aus irgendeinem Raum kommen würde und sehen würde, was Vegeta da mit mir tat. Vor allem würde derjenige denken, dass ich das freiwillig tat. Und wenn es Jana war, die den Flur betreten würde? Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was dann hier los wäre.

Als Vegeta mit mir fertig war, war ich über alle Maßen froh, dass niemand auf den Flur gekommen war. Doch leider sollte das noch nicht alles sein, was Vegeta mit mir vorhatte, denn er zog mich nun in einen kleinen Raum. Es schien ein Büro zu sein, denn es befanden sich nur Regale und ein Schreibtisch darin. „Was hast du vor?" wollte ich wissen. „Du wirst es schon noch früh genug sehen." Antwortete Vegeta mit einem geheimnisvollem Ton in seiner Stimme. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter, als Vegeta sich hinter mich stellte und ich seinen warmen Atem in meinem Nacken spürte.

Vegeta fing an meinen Nacken zu küssen und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über meinen ganzen Körper aus. Ich wollte ihm wieder sagen, das er aufhören soll, doch als er dann mit seinen Händen unter mein Top ging brachte ich keine Laut mehr raus. Ich fühlte wie er mit seinen Händen langsam meinen Rücken hinaufstrich und meinen BH öffnete. Meine Gedanken fingen wieder an zu rasen. Ich konnte ihm doch nicht schon wieder verfallen! Ich hob automatisch meine Arme und Vegeta zog mir mein Top über den Kopf hinweg, um anschließend meinen BH auszuziehen. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen, während er an meinen Brüsten rumspielte. Er drückte mir wieder seine Lippen auf den Mund und ich erwiderte den Kuss, indem ich mit meiner Zunge die seine massierte. Mein Verstand hatte wieder vollkommen ausgesetzt.

Er hob mich an meinem Hintern hoch und ich schlang meine Beine um ihn. Dann setzte er mich auf den Schreibtisch und zog langsam meinen Rock und meinen Slip die Beine runter. Mein Atem wurde schon wieder schneller, so heiß war ich auf seine Berührung. Nun zog er auch sich aus, aber in so einem langsamen Tempo, dass ich fast verrückt wurde während ich auf ihn wartete. Als er ausgezogen war, kam er näher und packte mir mit seiner Hand zwischen die Beine. Dieses Mal wollte er anscheinend nicht solange rumspielen, sondern gleich zur Sache kommen. Das war mir nur Recht und ich legte mich auf den Rücken und spreizte meine Beine noch ein wenig. Immer noch spielte Vegeta mit seinen Fingern in mir rum und ich beobachtete, wie sein Penis steif wurde. Als er bereit war, drückte er meine Beine noch ein Stück auseinander und fuhr mit seinem Penis an meiner Scheide auf und ab. Ein Stöhnen drang aus meinem Mund und nun drang Vegeta tief in mich ein. Er beschleunigte seine Stöße und auch die Intensität verstärkte sich. Zum Schluss brachte er mich wieder fast schreiend zum Höhepunkt.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte er, nachdem wir schon einige Zeit auf dem Boden lagen. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich hatte schon immer Probleme auf so eine Aussage etwas zu erwidern. Selbst, wenn ich die Person selber liebte. Der einzige, dem ich jemals gesagt hatte, dass ich ihn liebte, war Freezer gewesen. Sonst hatte ich das noch zu keiner Person gesagt. Und wie sollte ich es Vegeta sagen, wenn es nicht einmal stimmte? „Warum sagst du nichts?" fragte Vegeta betrübt. Ich konnte ihm doch nicht so weh tun, oder? „Ich liebe dich auch." Sagte ich aus Mitleid und bereute es auch schon im nächsten Moment.

**3 – Ankunft auf der Erde**

Nach meiner kleinen Notlüge waren nun schon zwei Tage vergangen. Zwei Tage des Grauens. Vegeta hatte mich in den zwei Tagen wirklich nicht eine einzige Minute alleine gelassen. Egal wo ich mich befand, dort war er auch. Wenn ich duschen wollte, musste ich so schnell es ging dir Tür hinter mir abschließen, denn ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass Vegeta mir auch in die Dusche gefolgt wäre. An diesem Tag jedoch sollte die Verfolgung seinen Höhepunkt finden.

Ich saß nichts ahnend im Gravitationsraum, denn ich konnte es nicht ertragen in einem Raum alleine mit Vegeta zu sein. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Jana kam in den Gravitationsraum gestürmt. Alle starrten sie mit großen Augen an. Immerhin hatte sie sich nun schon seit bestimmt drei Tagen nicht mehr blicken lassen. Ich fragte mich, ob sie in der Zeit überhaupt etwas gegessen hatte.

„Ich hasse euch alle!" schrie sie in den Raum. Ich wusste nicht, ob das nun zum lachen oder zum weinen war. „Weshalb das denn?" fragte Son-Goku empört. Er schien wohl doch so naiv zu sein, dass er nichts davon gemerkt hatte, was Vegeta mir angetan hatte und wozu ich sogar ein paar Mal selbst bereit war. „Vegeta du bist der verlogenste, egoistischste, gemeinste Dreckskerl im Universum! Wären wir doch nie hierher geflogen, aber ich habe dich durchschaut. Spätestens hier im Raumschiff auf dem Rückweg habe ich dich durchschaut." Schrie sie nun Vegeta an, der wie vom Blitz getroffen dastand. Hatte er etwa die letzten Tage immer noch den lieben Freund vor ihr gespielt? „Und du! Ich dachte du wärst meine Freundin! Aber da habe ich falsch gedacht. Ich habe euch genau gehört und weil ich wissen wollte, was genau zwischen euch läuft, habe ich im Raumschiff kleine Mikrofone installiert, die ich in einer Kiste gefunden habe. Ihr liebt euch also, ja?!" schrie sie mich an. Nun war ich diejenige, die dastand wie vom Blitz getroffen. Ich hatte diese Notlüge doch nur benutzt um Vegeta möglicherweise ruhig zu stellen. Niemand sonst sollte sie hören. Aber jetzt war es raus und alle dachten ich wäre in Vegeta verliebt. Für was für eine billige Hure die mich doch halten mussten.

Son-Goku sah mich und Vegeta mit einem vorwurfsvollem Blick an. „Aber du verstehst das alles vollkommen falsch..." „Was soll es denn da bitte Falsches zu verstehen geben?" unterbrach Jana mich. Vegeta sagte wieder gar nichts mehr, was mich total in die Weißglut trieb, denn immerhin war er der Böse. Er hatte sich an mich rangemacht. Ich gab ja zu, dass ich selbst nicht besser war, weil ich mitgemacht hatte. Aber was hatte ich denn schon für eine Wahl? Selbst wenn ich noch so sehr gegen Vegeta angekämpft hätte, hätte er mich trotzdem bekommen. Nur mit Gewalt.

Ich konnte mir den ganzen Mist nicht mehr antun und stand auf. „Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, was da geschehen ist. Aber ich sage dir, du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es wirklich ist." Sagte ich noch zu Jana, bevor ich den Raum verließ. Unbewusst führten mich meine Füße in das Zimmer von Piccolo.

„Was machst du hier?" wollte er wissen. „Na ein bisschen freundlicher kann man schon jemanden begrüßen, der gerade den Raum betritt." Sagte ich darauf. „Tut mir Leid, aber es ist gar nicht Zeit zum Essen oder für Medikamente." Sagte er. „Stimmt. Ich wollte dich nur besuchen kommen. Ich brauche jemanden zum Reden. Mit den anderen geht das nicht." Sagte ich und hoffte, dass er mich nicht gleich wieder rausschmeißen würde. „Willst du nicht lieber mit Vegeta reden? Ach Moment, ihr redet ja nicht sonderlich viel, es geht ja gleich zur Sache, dann fetzt ihr euch wieder und versöhnt euch wieder." Sagte er mit sarkastischem Unterton. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mir würde das Herz stehen bleiben und ich fühlte einen Stich in meinem Bauch und mir wurde speiübel. „Nein, mit Vegeta will ich nicht reden. Und woher weißt du von mir und... Erzählt er es etwa rum und prahlt damit?" fragte ich und Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen mein Gesicht hinab. „Nein. Ich habe ein gutes Gehör. Ich konnte es jedenfalls nicht überhören, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei den anderen ist, aber ich konnte euch gut hören." Sagte er. Peinesröte stieg mir ins Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht so, wie ihr alle denkt." Sagte ich. „Ich weiß. Da ich alles höre, höre ich natürlich auch das, was du Vegeta an den Kopf wirfst. Ich weiß, dass er dich vergewaltigt." Sagte er plötzlich. „Und wieso hast du mir dann eben vorgeschlagen, mit Vegeta zu reden?" fragte ich. „Tut mir ehrlich Leid, das war dumm von mir." Gab er sich geschlagen. „Vegeta beschmutzt meine Ehre. Auch wenn mein Mann tot ist bin ich immer noch verheiratet und außerdem liebe ich nur Freezer. Mit diesen Taten... dass ich Vegeta überhaupt an mich ranlasse ekelt mich an und am liebsten würde ich sterben, denn wenn Freezer im Jenseits mitbekommt, was hier läuft, dann muss er mich für die dreckigste Hure im Universum halten. Was muss er nur von mir denken?" ich konnte nicht mehr weiterreden, denn mein innerer Schmerz und mein Hass auf mich selber schnürten mir den Hals zu. „Du brauchst nicht weiter zu reden. Ich kenne deinen Freezer nicht, aber ich denke er weiß, was du fühlst und er wird auch wissen, dass es nicht auf freiwilliger Basis geschieht." Versuchte Piccolo mich zu trösten. „Und Freezer hatte noch kurz bevor er starb zu mir gesagt, ich möchte, dass du mit Vegeta mitgehst, ich will, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Und dann geschieht so etwas.", sagte ich und fügte noch mit schwerster Anstrengung hinzu, „Ich fühle mich außerdem dreckig, weil... Weil ich zum Teil freiwillig mitgemacht habe. Wie soll ich Freezer denn das erklären?" „Nun ja, das weiß ich auch nicht. Ich denke ich wäre auch sauer, wenn meine Frau kurz nach meinem Tod mit dem nächst besten ins Bett springen würde." Sagte er. Alle meine Hoffnung war dahin. „Am Anfang ist es Vergewaltigung, aber irgendwann setzt mein Verstand aus. Wenn ich jetzt drüber nachdenke, würde ich nie, wirklich nie auf den Gedanken kommen mit Vegeta ins Bett zu gehen, bitte glaub mir. Aber wenn es dann soweit ist, dass er mich wieder... dann denke ich nach einer Weile nicht mehr darüber nach und mache mit. Das ist krank, oder?" erklärte ich. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Das einzige was mir einfällt ist, dass ich für dich hoffe, dass du währenddessen an Freezer denkst und nicht an Vegeta." Sagte er. „Ich hatte doch gesagt, mein Verstand setzt aus. Ich denke an nichts. Alles an das ich ab und zu denke ist, was ich doch für ein Miststück bin!"

Nachdem ich mich noch eine Weile so mit Piccolo unterhalten hatte, kam auch die Nervensäge wieder hinter mir her. Als er den Raum betrat, atmete ich tief ein und krallte meine Finger in Piccolos Bettdecke um nicht laut loszuschreien. „Hier bist du. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht meine Liebe." Sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ekel überkam mich und Tränen stahlen mir die Sicht. Tränen, die nur meinen Blick erschwerten, nicht aber aus meinen Augen rausperlten. „Komm doch wieder mit. Die Irre ist in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt und hat ein bisschen Opium bekommen, damit sie still ist." Sagte er und zog an meinem Arm. „Was bist du bloß für ein Mensch? Du kannst sie doch nicht nach all der Zeit behandeln, als wäre sie ein Vieh, das man einsperren muss und mit dem man nichts mehr zu tun haben will. Du kannst mir einfach nicht erzählen, dass du während der gesamten Zeit mit ihr nie Gefühle für sie gehabt hast." Sagte ich mit Verachtung zu ihm. „Du scheinst wirklich unbedingt hören zu wollen, dass ich sie geliebt habe. Ich dachte du liebst mich! Wieso willst du immer von mir hören, dass ich eine andere lieben würde? Ich verstehe schon, du bist eine Masochistin. Du willst, dass ich dir wehtue? Das kannst du haben. Heute Abend holen wir mal die Peitsche raus, wie wär's?" fragte er. „Nein, wir holen keine Peitsche oder sonst was raus, du gehst in dein Zimmer und ich in meins." Sagte ich in dem strengsten Ton, den ich hinbekam. „Was wird das hier. Wir lieben uns doch. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du mich liebst, also schreib mir nicht vor, wo ich zu schlafen habe." Fuhr er mich an.

Ich war verzweifelt. Er wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass ich ihn nicht liebte. Wieso hatte ich ihn nur belogen und ihm seine Hoffnungen sozusagen bestätigt. Nun würde ich es wohl nie schaffen, ihn von seiner Wahnvorstellung abzubringen.

Später am Abend lag ich dann mit Vegeta zusammen in meinem Bett. Er streichelte mir schon ganze zwei Stunden die Hüfte. Mein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und ich fühlte, wie sie sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und wieder senkte. Wieso musste mein Leben nur so verlaufen? Eigentlich könnte ich mich ja glücklich schätzen mit einem Mann wie Vegeta das Bett zu teilen, das würde ich auch tun, wenn ich niemals mit Freezer zusammen gewesen wäre. Doch ich war mit Freezer verheiratet. Glücklich verheiratet. Er hatte mir nie einen Grund gegeben ihn zu hassen.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Vegeta, der plötzlich aus seiner Trance erwacht zu seine schien. „An nichts." Log ich. „Du brauchst mir nicht erzählen, du hättest an nichts gedacht. Ich habe doch deinen verträumten Blick gesehen, so als hättest du an unsere letzte Nacht gedacht." Sagte er. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Jetzt versuchte er schon mich so zu manipulieren, dass ich an den Sex denken würde, den wir hatten – den er hatte.

Irgendwann war ich tatsächlich eingeschlafen und träumte zu meiner Überraschung und Freude von Freezer. Ich träumte von seiner Berührung, seinen Küssen, seinem Duft. Alles fühlte sich so echt an und ich hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, er währe nie gestorben und die letzten Tage wären nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum gewesen, aus dem ich endlich erwacht war. „Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er sanft in mein Ohr und ich fühlte wie mein ganzer Körper von einer Gänsehaut überzogen wurde. Er liebte mich tatsächlich noch nach allem, was geschehen war. „Ich lieb dich auch so sehr, du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr." Sagte ich und erwachte, durch die Worte, die ich im Schlaf gesagt hatte.

„Das freut mich." Hörte ich nun die Stimme von Vegeta, der gerade dabei war meinen nackten Körper zu streicheln und zu küssen. Die Küsse und Berührungen von Freezer in meinem Traum wurden nur von Vegetas hervorgerufen. Ich war enttäuscht. Hätte ich doch wenigstens noch zuende geträumt. Und jetzt hatte Vegeta auch noch meine Liebeserklärung an Freezer gehört und glaubte sie seihe an ihn gerichtet.

Vegeta kam immer tiefer mit seinen Küssen und kam schließlich zwischen meinen Beinen an. Ich schloss die Augen und versetzte mich wieder zurück in meinen Traum. Ich stellte mir vor, wie Freezer mich verwöhnte und fühlte mich nicht mehr ganz so schlecht in meiner Situation, sondern eher wohl. Ich fühlte wie Vegeta wieder etwas höher rutschte und seinen Penis in mich schob. Ich zuckte zusammen vor Wonne. „Ich liebe dich so sehr." Sagte ich laut, obwohl ich es eigentlich nur zu meinem imaginären Freezer sagte. Ich fühlte, wie die Stöße härter wurden und umschlang den muskulösen Körper von Freezer. Ich drückte ihn ganz fest an mich und küsste zärtlich seinen Hals. Vegeta war wie weggeblasen aus meinem Kopf, ich war mir in dem Moment absolut sicher, bei Freezer zu sein. Ich fühlte, wie das kribbeln in meinem Unterleib anfing, fühlte, wie mein Körper Freezers Samen herzlich in sich aufnahm und beim Höhepunkt schrie ich: „Oh ja, Freezer!"

Immerhin hatte ich es so geschafft den Rest der Nacht alleine zu sein. Vegeta war beleidigt aus dem Zimmer gegangen und hatte die Tür so laut zugeschlagen, dass ich immer noch ein Klingeln im Ohr hatte. Vermutlich war der Rest der Mannschaft somit auch wach geworden. Ich fragte mich nur, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Würde Vegeta mich endlich in Ruhe lassen oder noch schlimmer terrorisieren?

Nachdem ich aufgehört hatte darüber nachzudenken fand ich dann endlich den nötigen Schlaf. Den nächsten Morgen beschloss ich nicht zum Frühstück zu kommen, sondern mich von den Süßigkeiten zu ernähren, die in meinem Nachtschränkchen lagen. Den ganzen Vormittag hatte ich auch noch meine Ruhe, doch beim Mittagessen, konnte ich Vegeta nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen. Zu meinem und seinem Pech saß Jana nun wieder mit am Tisch. Es schien als wäre sie ein wenig darüber weggekommen mit dem Geschrei, was sie am Vortag veranstaltet hatte. Vegeta saß mir wie immer gegenüber, sagte aber diesmal kein Wort zu mir. Er würdigte mich keines Blickes. Ich war glücklich. Ich musste es anscheinend doch endlich geschafft haben ihn zu verjagen.

Meine Glücksgefühle hielten noch bis zum Abend an. Doch da wurden sie in dem Moment als Vegeta in mein Zimmer kam zunichte gemacht. „Hallo." Versuchte ich ihn so neutral wie möglich zu begrüßen. „Hallo." Sagte er mürrisch und schmiss sich neben mich auf das Bett. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir irgendwie wehgetan habe." Entschuldigte ich mich bei ihm. „Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen. Ich werde es dir noch mal verzeihen. Immerhin hast du ihn geliebt und er ist ja erst vor wenigen Tagen gestorben. Ich hab dir ja gar keine Zeit gelassen über ihn hinweg zu kommen. Das wirst du schon in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen und dann werde ich dich glücklich machen. Und du wirst froh sein mich zu haben." Sagte er geradezu überoptimistisch. Konnte oder wollte er nicht verstehen, dass er Freezer niemals ersetzen könnte? Meine Verzweiflung wurde wieder größer. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so begriffsstutzig sein? „Aber du meintest das Ich liebe dich doch ernst, oder?" fragte er nun nicht mehr optimistisch. „Also... ich..." „Okay, du brauchst nichts mehr sagen, ich weiß schon... du bist noch nicht bereit zu so einem Schritt, das kommt noch, glaub mir!" unterbrach er mich.

Mir war schon wieder zum Weinen zumute. Ich verkiff mir aber die Tränen. Ich konnte nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit weinen. Was einen nicht umbringt macht einen nur stärker! Ich drehte mich zur Seite und deckte mich bis zum Hals mit meiner Bettdecke zu. Ich wollte wieder schlafen. Ich wollte noch einmal von Freezer träumen, ohne dabei von Vegeta geweckt zu werden. Kurze Zeit später kroch auch Vegeta unter die Bettdecke, kuschelte sich von hinten an mich ran und schlang seine Arme um mich. Alle Muskeln in meinem Körper spannten sich an. Er konnte doch nicht gleich nach so einem „Schock" wieder mit mir schlafen wollen. Doch das wollte er nicht. Ich hörte nach kurzer Zeit das regelmäßige, tiefe Atmen von ihm und entspannte mich wieder. Ich schloss meine Augen, stellte mir vor, es wäre Freezer, der hinter mir lag und schlief beruhigt ein.

Als ich erwachte, lag Vegeta immer noch hinter mir, doch zur Abwechslung war es nicht dunkel im Zimmer sondern die Sonne schien durch das kleine, runde Fenster. Wir mussten endlich auf der Erde angekommen sein. Ich löste mich aus Vegetas Armen, um zum Fenster zu gehen. Wir waren wirklich auf der Erde angekommen! Direkt vor uns sah ich das große, gelbe Haus der Familie Briefs mit der blauen Aufschrift „Capsule Corp.".

**4 – Verwirrende Neuigkeiten**

Ich war überglücklich. Endlich waren wir auf der Erde. Jetzt hatte ich viel mehr Freiraum, um Vegeta aus dem Weg zu gehen. Fast euphorisch rannte ich zum Kleiderschrank, um mir etwas vernünftiges anzuziehen. Als ich mich in mein mittlerweile sauberes Outfit von Namek reingezwängt hatte, lief ich aus dem Schlafzimmer und raus in die Freiheit. Ich war froh, dass ich Vegeta mit dem Lärm scheinbar nicht geweckt hatte.

Ich sah mich ein wenig in dem riesigen Garten der Familie Briefs um. Nach einigen Metern entdeckte ich Mrs. Briefs, die singend die Blumen goss. Wieso kam mir das nur so bekannt vor? „Oh, hallo. Wer sind Sie?" fragte Mrs. Briefs mich gut gelaunt, als sie mich sah. „Ich heiße Lisa. Ich war auch auf dem Raumschiff mit Son-Goku und den anderen." Erklärte ich ihr. „Ach so, dann hast du bestimmt Hunger. Bis jetzt ist noch niemand ausgestiegen. Ich werde einen Kuchen backen. Du kannst den anderen Bescheid sagen." Sagte sie und verschwand durch die Hintertür im Haus.

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in das Raumschiff zurück zu gehen und die anderen zu wecken. Zuerst kam ich bei Son-Goku an. Nachdem ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass wir auf der Erde angekommen waren und Mrs. Briefs uns einen Kuchen buk, war er nicht mehr zu halten. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis er in seinen Kampfanzug gestiegen war und Richtung Haus stürmte. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkeifen. Es war einfach typisch Son-Goku.

Die anderen waren eher langsam. Jana sagte ich nur kurz Bescheid, denn ich wollte nicht zu lange in ihrer Gegenwart sein. Piccolo war auch eher schwer zu wecken, denn er konnte immer noch nicht alleine aufstehen. Er konnte wieder alleine essen und andere Dinge tun, aber beim Aufstehen und Laufen musste ich ihm noch helfen. Eigentlich wollte ich mein Zimmer gar nicht erst betreten, aber meine Gewissensbisse waren größer. Ich konnte Vegeta ja nicht einfach alleine im Raumschiff lassen, während wir hinter seinem Rücken Kuchen aßen. „Vegeta, stehst du gleich auf. Es gibt Kuchen. Ach ja, wir sind auf der Erde angekommen." Sagte ich, während ich Piccolo stützte. „Ja. Ich komme gleich." Sagte er. „Ich gehe schon mal vor." Gab ich zurück und schloss schnell wieder die Tür.

„Na den wolltest du ja schnell wieder abwimmeln." Sagte Piccolo belustigt. „Ja. Ich muss ihn einfach irgendwie wieder los werden." Sagte ich. „Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück dabei." „Danke. Ich denke das werde ich auch gebrauchen können." Bedankte ich mich bei ihm. Wir waren endlich am Haus angekommen. „Glaubst du wir müssen klingeln?" fragte ich Piccolo. „Ich denke schon." Antwortete er. „Okay. Ich denke zwar, dass Son-Goku nicht geklingelt hat, so eilig wie er es hatte, aber ich werde es einfach tun." Sagte ich und drückte auf die Klingel.

Nur kurze Augenblicke später öffnete Bulma die Tür. „Hallo. Sind jetzt alle da?" fragte sie. „Nein, Vegeta fehlt noch." Sagte Piccolo. „Oh. Ohne ihn können wir ja wohl schlecht anfangen." Sagte sie und bekam einen leicht verträumten Blick. Es tat mir in der Seele weh, dass sie ihn vielleicht niemals bekommen würde, weil ich durch meine Anwesenheit in dieser Dimension alles durcheinander gebracht hatte. Immerhin konnte ich dafür sorgen, mich so hinzusetzen, dass Vegeta neben Bulma sitzen musste. Vielleicht würde er sich dann auch mit der Zeit in sie verlieben. Immerhin musste Trunks doch geboren werden.

Am Tisch saß ich neben Piccolo und Son-Goku. Gegenüber saßen Jana, Bulma und Vegeta. Ich war froh, dass Vegeta neben Bulma saß. Und an den zwei Tischenden saßen Mr. Und Mrs. Briefs. Den Kuchen gab es noch nicht, da er ja seine Zeit zum backen brauchte und es war auch erst Mittag, also aßen alle ein paar frische Brötchen. „Wo werden wir denn jetzt alle wohnen?" fragte Jana mit missmutigem Blick auf Vegeta und mich. „Also ich werde zu Hause wohnen, sonst macht Chichi mir die Hölle heiß." Sagte Son-Goku. „Ihr könnt alle hier wohnen, es ist genug Platz." Sagte Bulma und schielte dabei diebisch zu Vegeta. Jana sah enttäuscht aus. Sie hatte vermutlich gehofft, nicht mit Vegeta und mir in einem Haus zu wohnen. Ich konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen. Wenn ich sie mit Freezer erwischt hätte, würde ich auch hoffen nicht mit ihnen im selben Haus zu wohnen. Vermutlich hätte ich mich umgebracht. Ich war schon immer ein eher labiler Mensch. So eine seelische Verstümmlung hätte ich nicht überstanden. Sie war wirklich eine starke Persönlichkeit.

Nachdem alle Brötchen verspeist waren - die meisten hatte Son-Goku gegessen -, ging ich wieder in den Garten. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen mit den ganzen Menschen in einem Raum zu sitzen. An einem einsamen Ort setzte ich mich dann auf das Gras und sonnte mich ein wenig. Leider blieb mir nicht viel Zeit zum Träumen, denn ich war nur wenige Minuten alleine. „Hey, was sitzt du hier so alleine im Garten?" fragte Son-Goku, während er sich neben mich ins Gras setzte. „Oh, ich wollte aus dem Massentreiben raus." sagte ich. Er fing an zu lachen und fragte: „Wieso?" „Weil ich nicht so gerne mit so vielen Menschen zusammen bin. Ich bin eher ein Einzelgänger." Sagte ich. „Na, aber dafür findest du doch sehr schnell Freunde. Ich meine immerhin hat es nur wenige Tage gedauert, bis du eine Affäre mit Vegeta angefangen hast." Sagte er mit schnippischem Unterton. „Es ist keine Affäre!" fuhr ich ihn an. „Ja, ja, es ist die große Liebe. Ich verstehe." Machte er sich über mich lustig. „Auch das nicht! Ich liebe Vegeta ganz und gar nicht und glaub nicht, dass ich das alles freiwillig machen würde!" sagte ich und wollte schon weggehen. „Warte! Willst du damit sagen, dass er dich misshandelt?" wollte Son-Goku wissen und diesmal klang seine Stimme sehr ernst. Das kannte man sonst gar nicht von ihm. „Nicht misshandeln. Es ist zwar nicht freiwillig. Aber er ist auch nicht gewaltsam oder so. Er tut mir nicht körperlich weh. Nur seelisch." Sagte ich. „Das ist auch nicht in Ordnung. Ich glaube ich muss mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden." Sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut wäre. Wer weiß, wie er darauf reagiert." Sagte ich. „Na ja. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag bescheid." Sagte Son-Goku und ging wieder Richtung Küche.

Als ich wieder alleine war musste ich gegen einen Heulkrampf ankämpfen. Ich wollte zu Freezer. Was machte ich hier bloß alleine auf der Erde? Ich stand auf um mich abzulenken. Danach machte ich mich auch wieder auf den Weg ins Haus, denn ich musste doch einfach unter Leuten sein, auch wenn ich das vorher nicht geglaubt hätte. Im Haus begegnete ich dann Bulma, die mich mit sehr eifersüchtigen Augen begutachtete. „Was gibt es?" wollte ich wissen. „Du bist mit Vegeta zusammen, oder?" fragte sie. „Du kannst ihn gerne haben. Mach dich richtig an ihn ran! Er wird sich bestimmt in dich verlieben." Sprach ich ihr Mut zu. „Was bist du denn für eine Freundin? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es eine Frau im Universum gäbe, die eine andere Frau dazu ermutigen würde ihr den Kerl auszuspannen." Sagte sie verwundert. „Bitte nimm ihn dir! Ich will ihn nicht. Ich will nur meinen Mann zurück." Sagte ich wehmütig. „Wie bitte? Du bist verheiratet und benutzt Vegeta als Lückenbüßer, weil dein Mann dich verlassen hat?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Nein. Mein Mann ist tot und Vegeta sieht mich als sein Eigentum an." Antwortete ich.

Mir war das Gespräch nach einer gewissen Zeit zu dumm und ich ging einfach weiter. Ich wollte nicht mehr von Vegeta reden. Das hatte ich zur Genüge getan. Zum Kaffee und Kuchen saß ich noch mit allen am Tisch, genau wie zum Abendessen. Danach verzog ich mich in das Zimmer, das mir zugewiesen worden war und legte mich in mein Bett. Wieso musste das Leben nur so kompliziert sein? Ich kuschelte mich in mein Kissen und streichelte es, als wäre es der Bauch von Freezer. „Ich vermisse dich." Sagte ich und fühlte, wie das Kissen immer nasser wurde von meinen Tränen. Nach geraumer Zeit schlief ich dann endlich ein und träumte ausnahmsweise von Freezer, ohne von Vegeta gestört zu werden.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen wachte ich am nächsten Tag auf. Mir war speiübel und ich wusste nicht einmal, wie ich zur Toilette kam. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das Fenster aufzureißen und runterzukotzen. Was war bloß los mit mir? Ich hatte am Vortag doch nicht einmal etwas getrunken. Mir war noch den ganzen Morgen schlecht und eine schlimme Vorahnung bahnte sich einen Weg in mein Gehirn hinein. Nein. Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Mir war bestimmt nur übel wegen der Umgewöhnung vom Raumschiff auf festen Boden.

Als diese morgendliche Übelkeit allerdings jeden Tag kam machte ich mich auf den Weg in einen Drogeriemarkt. Dort sollte es wohl das geben, was ich beabsichtigte zu kaufen. Nachdem ich schon fünfzehn Minuten durch die Gänge irrte fand ich endlich, wonach ich suchte. Einen Schwangerschaftstest. Zitternd packte ich nach der Verpackung und ging zur Kasse. Am liebsten hätte ich mich gleich wieder übergeben. Aber das konnte ich ja wohl schlecht in der Öffentlichkeit machen. Immerhin musste ich vielleicht noch öfter in diesem Laden einkaufen gehen.

Zu Hause angekommen machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Ich schloss die Tür ab und schaute panisch zwischen der Toilette und dem Test hin und her. Was sollte ich bloß tun, wenn sich meine Angst bestätigte? Sie musste sich doch bestätigen, denn immerhin hatte ich schon lange die Pille nicht mehr genommen, da ich sie nicht mit auf unserem Raumschiff hatte. Was sollte ich tun, wenn ich von Vegeta schwanger war? Das war immer noch das wahrscheinlichste. Aber Samenzellen können mehrere Tage leben, vielleicht bestand ja doch noch die Hoffnung, dass Freezer der Vater war.

Eine Viertelstunde nachdem ich den Test benutzt hatte stand es fest. Positiv! Ich sank auf die Knie zusammen. Wenn ich mir hundertprozentig sicher wäre, dass es von Vegeta war, dann würde ich es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken weg machen lassen. Aber es bestand nun mal auch die Chance, dass es von Freezer war. Das wäre die einzige Chance einen Teil von Freezer bei mir zu haben. Ich konnte es nicht einfach abtreiben. Ich bekam einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich mit mir und der Welt anfangen sollte.

„Was ist denn da drinnen los?" fragte irgendjemand vor der Tür. Ich antwortete nicht. Ich konnte gar nicht antworten, ich wusste nicht mehr, wie ich meine Stimme benutzen sollte. Kurze Zeit später trat jemand die Tür ein. Ich wusste nicht, wer es war. Es interessierte mich auch gar nicht, denn mein Gehirn schien nicht mehr arbeiten zu können. „Was machst du da auf dem Boden, Schatz?" sagte die Person und ich sah auf und dachte für einen Moment es wäre Freezer. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden registrierte ich dann, dass es Vegeta war. Der hatte mir zu meinem Glück auch noch gefehlt! „Was hältst du da in der Hand?" fragte er und griff nach dem Test. „Nein, hau ab. Fass das bloß nicht an und wag es ja nicht es auch nur anzugucken!" schrie ich ihn an. Doch all mein Meckern nützte rein gar nichts, denn Vegeta hatte mir den Test schon längst weggenommen, taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und sank ebenfalls auf den Boden.

Immerhin war ich nicht die einzige schockierte Person. Aber was wäre wenn er mich zu einer Abtreibung zwingen würde? Dann wäre die kleinste Chance einen Teil von Freezer bei mir zu haben zunichte gemacht. „Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du jetzt machen willst?" fragte er nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. „Ja. Ich werde es behalten. Und wenn du es nicht willst, dann kümmere ich mich alleine drum." Sagte ich auf eine Weise, die ihn davon überzeugen sollte, es wäre auf alle Fälle von ihm. Ich wollte nicht, dass er auf die Idee kam, dass es möglicherweise von Freezer war, denn dann würde er es bestimmt töten. Nun sollte wohl eine lange Zeit der Ungewissheit auf mich zukommen.

**5 – Verfolgungswahn**

Zu meinem Pech begleitete Vegeta mich von da an auf Schritt und Tritt, denn er wollte nicht, dass mir oder dem Baby etwas passierte. Allerdings hatte ich in der Hinsicht Glück, dass er nicht mehr ständig Sex wollte. Ich konnte wirklich hingehen, wo ich wollte. Ich war nie alleine. Das nervte mich mehr als man es sich nur irgendwie vorstellen konnte.

„Vegeta, lass mich doch verdammt noch mal in Ruhe. Glaubst du wirklich ich würde hier im Haus der Briefs überfallen und umgebracht werden, oder was soll das?" fuhr ich ihn eines Morgens an, als er wieder einmal versuchte mich auf die Toilette zu begleiten. „Man kann ja nie wissen. Vielleicht hat Jana es ja auf dich abgesehen. Und aus Eifersucht tötet sie dich und meinen zukünftigen Sohn!" sagte er ohne den geringsten Zweifel an seiner Ansicht zu zeigen. „Deinen Sohn? Woher zum Teufel willst du wissen, ob es ein Junge wird? Was, wenn es ein Mädchen wird?" regte ich mich auf. „Was wenn es ein Mädchen wird?" äffte Vegeta mich nach. „Bitte!" sagte ich und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Auf der Toilette ließ ich mir absichtlich Zeit. Ich wusch meine Hände im Schneckentempo, um jede kostbare Minute ohne Vegeta auszunutzen. „Wie lange dauert das denn noch? Ist alles in Ordnung da drinnen?" fragte er, als ich nach fünf Minuten immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Ich verdrehte die Augen und drückte meine Fingernägel so lange tief in meine Handfläche, dass als ich sie wieder öffnete kleine, blutige, halbmondförmige Stellen zurückblieben. „Ich komme ja schon." Sagte ich genervt und kam wieder aus dem Badezimmer raus.

Dieser und viele andere Momente brachten mich manchmal so zur Weißglut, dass ich mit Freude daran dachte, vom Dach der Capsule Corporation zu springen. Leider verließ mich der Mut dann doch immer. Außerdem hätte ich durch meinen „Schatten" – Vegeta – sowieso nie die Gelegenheit bekommen, meine Fantasien in die Tat umzusetzen. Also musste ich mich mit dem zufrieden geben, was ich hatte.

Zu meinem großen Pech hinzukommend war, dass Bulma mich ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen ließ. Zumindest, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war. Man konnte ihre brennende Eifersucht förmlich spüren. Warum konnte Vegeta nicht einfach eines schönen Tages aufwachen und merken, dass er und Bulma füreinander geschaffen waren?

An einem Abend, an dem ich auf wundersame Weise alleine war, setzte ich mich an das Fenster in meinem Zimmer und sah hinauf zum Sternenhimmel. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass ich noch vor ungefähr einem Monat bei Freezer war. Da war noch alles in Ordnung. Was war nicht alles im letzten Monat passiert? Ich dachte an all die Dinge. Freezer war gestorben, ich war schwanger von irgendwem und war die Mätresse von Vegeta. Vor all diesen Ereignissen hätte ich mir niemals vorstellen können, dass es einmal soweit kommen könnte. Das Freezer sterben würde war das einzige, vor dem ich mich schon gefürchtet hatte, bevor ich von dem Team „Son- Goku – Vegeta" wusste.

Ich öffnete das Fenster um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte ich von unten Stimmen aus dem Garten zu mir hoch dringen. „Wieso verbirgst du deine Gefühle für mich?" hörte ich die Stimme von Bulma. „Da gibt es keine Gefühle Weib, wie oft soll ich dir das noch erklären?" fragte nun Vegeta. „Du brauchst nicht zu lügen! Ich sehe doch, wie du mich ansiehst. Und mal ganz unter uns. Dieser Arsch ist doch wohl heißer, als der deiner Freundin!" sagte sie sehr aufdringlich. Einerseits freute ich mich, dass Bulma sich an Vegeta ranschmiss, aber das war noch lange kein Grund über mein Äußeres zu lästern. „Du bist ziemlich eingebildet Weib! Das gefällt mir nicht. Wie sollte ich mit jemandem zusammen sein, der sich selbst für besser hält als andere? Denn wenn du dich für besser als sie hältst, hältst du dich auch für besser als mich. Und ich bin der Beste! Also gib dir keine Mühe..." „Ich halte mich überhaupt nicht für etwas besseres als du es bist." Fiel Bulma ihm ins Wort.

Ich machte das Fenster wieder zu und legte mich ins Bett. So ein kindisches Gekeife musste ich mir echt nicht länger antun. Vegeta sollte endlich aufhören den unerreichbaren zu spielen und mich mit ihr betrügen. Dann hätte ich wenigstens endlich einen triftigen Grund ihn zu verlassen. Nicht, dass Vergewaltigung nicht schon Grund genug wäre.

Nur wenige Minuten später, wie es mir schien, kam Vegeta ins Zimmer rein. „Hallo Schatz!" sagte er. Ich tat so als würde ich schlafen, denn ich hatte keine Lust mit ihm zu reden. „Tu nicht so, als ob du schlafen würdest." Sagte er und sprang im gleichen Moment neben mir aufs Bett. Bei der Erschütterung wäre selbst ein Toter wieder auferstanden, also konnte ich nicht weiterhin behaupten, ich würde schlafen.

„Was soll denn der Scheiß?" fragte ich mit gespielt verschlafener Stimme. „Ich will dich hier und jetzt!" sagte er und fiel über mich her. „Nur weil Bulma dich eben geil gemacht hat musst du das nicht an mir auslassen, geh doch zu ihr. Sie wird sich sicherlich sehr darüber freuen!" fuhr ich ihn an.

Er hörte sofort auf, sich an meiner Kleidung zu schaffen zu machen und sah mich an wie ein Hahn auf dem Mist, wenn's donnert. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass Bulma mich geil gemacht haben sollte?" fragte er mit einem spöttischen Ton. „Ich hab euch gehört. Ich hatte das Fenster offen." Sagte ich. „Ich bitte dich, ich hab mich mit ihr gestritten, mehr nicht." Sagte er. „Ja, du hast dich so richtig in Fahrt gebracht und jetzt willst du dich bei mir abreagieren, obwohl ich gar nichts dafür kann." „So ein Unsinn, wieso sollte mich ein Streit denn bitte geil machen?" fragte Vegeta ungeduldig und genervt. „Ach, was weiß ich! Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe, ich kann nicht mehr!" schrie ich ihn an. „Also das bezweifele ich doch sehr. In letzter Zeit bin ich so selten mit dir im Bett gewesen, dass du mehr als genug Zeit zur Erholung hattest!" sagte er.

Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu, denn es hatte mal wieder keinen Sinn sich noch weiterhin mit ihm zu unterhalten. „Dreh mir nicht den Rücken zu, Weib!" schrie er mich an. Anscheinend war er jetzt wieder auf dem Trip. „Weib? Du weißt genau, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du mich so nennst. Von mir aus kannst du mit Bulma so reden, wenn sie darauf steht, aber mit mir nicht! Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?" machte ich ihn an. „Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins und du wirst mir gehorchen, denn ich habe hier das Sagen." Versuchte er mich einzuschüchtern. „Nur zu blöd, dass ich kein Saiyajin bin. Ich liege außerhalb deines Machtbereiches." Sagte ich mit eingebildeter Stimme. Eigentlich war das ja nicht meine Art, aber da ich aus dem Gespräch von Bulma und ihm entnommen hatte, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn sich jemand besser fand, als er, dachte ich mir es währe vielleicht eine gute Idee um ihn weg zu ekeln.

Leider schaffte ich es auch auf diesem Weg nicht. „Bitte Vegeta, lass mich einfach schlafen und erholen. Ich möchte einfach mal wieder eine ganze Nacht durchschlafen und von besseren Tagen träumen." Sagte ich flehentlich. „Bessere Tage, ja! Lass mich raten: Die Tage, als du noch mit Freezer zusammen warst." Brach es vor Eifersucht nur so brodelnd aus ihm heraus. „Wow, du hast es erfasst." Gab ich zu. „Das werd ich dir auch noch austreiben!" sagte er mit fauchender Stimme und gab mir eine Ohrfeige, die sich geloht hatte.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mir das Fleisch von der Wange gerissen worden ist und Tränen strömten automatisch aus meinen Augen. Ich schätze ich war zu weit gegangen. „Bist du übergeschnappt du behämmertes Dreckschwein?" schrie ich ihn an. „Wie bitte? Du bist übergeschnappt so mit mir umzugehen! Du trägst unser gemeinsames Kind in dir und wagst es noch immer von Freezer zu reden! Oder warte mal... das Kind ist gar nicht von mir, richtig?" fragte er mit einem ganz gemeinem Unterton, der mir gar nicht gefiel. „Nein es ist von dir, es kann nur von dir sein, da ich meine Pille ja noch genommen hatte, als ich mit Freezer zusammen war." Sagte ich von Panik erfüllt. Ich gab ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Vegeta nicht wusste, dass Spermien bis zu sieben Tage lebensfähig waren. „Wer sagt mir denn, dass es wirklich so ist?" fragte Vegeta darauf. „Bitte ich schwöre es... ich schwöre ich habe sie immer eingenommen..." wimmerte ich hilflos. „Na ja, wir werden sehn. Spätestens, wenn das Kind da ist werden wir sehen von wem es ist. Und ich verspreche dir, wenn es auch nur das geringste Anzeichen hat, dass es von Freezer ist, dann wird es nur wenig Zeit auf diesem Planeten verbringen, bevor es seinen widerwärtigen Vater in der Hölle besuchen darf!" schrie er mich an und setzte eine Miene auf, die zeigte, dass er zufrieden mit sich und seinen Argumenten war. „Bitte Vegeta glaub mir, es ist von dir." Sagte ich immer noch zitternd vor Angst.

Während Vegeta nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen war, war mir nun gar nicht mehr danach. Was sollte ich denn nur tun? Wenn es wirklich das Kind von Freezer sein sollte, dann würde es keine Zweifel geben. Wie könnte es denn auch nicht auffallen, ob es nun von Freezer oder Vegeta war?! Immerhin würde es wenn es nach Freezer kommen würde schon auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich sein, oder etwa nicht? Tränen der Verzweiflung strömten aus mir hervor. Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass es von Freezer sein würde, doch mittlerweile wusste ich nicht mehr, ob meine Prioritäten nicht besser egal sein sollten, damit dem armen Kind nichts passierte. Was hatte ich nur getan, um das zu verdienen? Viele, viele Fragen quälten mich noch, bis ich schließlich doch noch einschlief.

Der nächste Morgen begann genauso ernüchternd, wie der Abend davor endete. Vegeta saß neben mir auf dem Bett uns starrte mich mit hasserfülltem Blick an. „Guten Morgen." Sagte er. „Morgen." Antwortete ich verunsichert. Oh Gott, wie sollte ich bloß aus diesem Schlamassel wieder rauskommen? „Ich werde jetzt ein wenig trainieren gehen. Das Training ist in letzter Zeit ein wenig in Mitleidenschaft geraten, da ich ja immer nur auf dich aufgepasst habe." Sagte er mit enttäuschter Stimme und fügte noch hinzu, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass etwas so umsonst sein konnte." Irgendwie tat es mir Leid, dass ich ihm vermutlich zutiefst wehgetan hatte aber andererseits blickte ich mit der Hoffnung in die Zukunft, nicht mehr auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt zu werden. Zumindest klang Vegetas Aussage danach.

Und kaum hatte ich den Gedanken zuende gefasst, da verlies Vegeta auch schon das Zimmer mit knallender Tür. Vermutlich hatte er auf eine Antwort gewartet und war jetzt noch wütender. Immer wieder fragte ich mich, was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Leider fiel mir absolut gar nichts ein. Also musste ich mich vorerst damit begnügen und mich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. Das einzige was mir einfiel, war erst mal frühstücken. Ich dachte mir, dass es sich vermutlich mit vollem Magen besser denken ließ.

Also machte ich mich auf den Weg über die vielen Flure in die Küche. Bulma saß am Küchentisch und trank einen Kaffee, aß ein Brötchen mit Mortadella und rauchte eine Zigarette. „Guten Morgen Lisa. Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte sie mit einem leichten Hinterton, den ich nicht zu definieren wusste. „Guten Morgen Bulma. Ich habe den Umständen entsprechend gut geschlafen und du?" fragte ich. „Ich habe fantastisch geschlafen." Sagte sie und grinste vor sich hin. Ich fragte mich, ob Vegeta wohl in der Nacht unbemerkt das Zimmer verlassen hatte um Bulma dieses zufriedene Grinsen ins Gesicht zu ficken. „Das freut mich." Antwortete ich, auch wenn es sich nicht ehrlich anhörte. „Danke." Sagte sie hochmütig.

Ich drehte mich von ihr weg und durchsuchte den Kühlschrank. „Ist hier noch irgendwas essbares aufzutreiben? Oder gibt es hier nur noch Nahrungsmittel, die aus eigener Kraft aus dem Kühlschrank krabbeln können?" fragte ich mit angewidertem Blick auf die Maden in einer Tupper-Schüssel. „Oh, nein tut mir Leid, wir haben nur noch dieses eine Brötchen hier auf dem Tisch und die restlichen Nahrungsmittel wollte meine Mutter heute Nachmittag mitbringen." Antwortete Bulma .

Da ich nichts essbares mehr finden konnte, begnügte ich mich mit dem trockenen Brötchen, das ich allerdings auf dem Weg zurück ins Zimmer verspeiste. Ich sah nicht ein, warum ich mich noch weiterhin mit der eingebildeten Gans Bulma rumärgern sollte. In meinem Zimmer angekommen zog ich mir einen Jogginganzug an und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen. Dort lief ich ein paar Runden um das Grundstück der Briefs, um mich ein wenig von dem Stress der letzten Stunden abzuregen. Wenn ich doch nur fliegen könnte! Dann wäre ich schon lange dort abgehauen, soviel stand fest. Ich wäre vermutlich hoch zum Palast Gottes geflogen, um dort meine Zeit zu verbringen. Dort könnte ich dann schön in der Sonne liegen, ein bisschen nachschauen, was die Menschen so alles unter mir auf der Erde trieben und einfach nur meine Ruhe haben. Wäre ich doch einfach damals mit Freezer gestorben. Alles hätte noch so schön sein können.

Neben einem Blumenbeet sank ich in mir zusammen. Ich begann mal wieder mich in Selbstmitleid zu wälzen, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass mir das nicht gut tat. Ich lag über eine Stunde einfach nur da, bis ich in einen merkwürdigen Traum von laufenden Gartenzwergen versank. Sie jagten mich durch den Garten der Briefs und Vegeta feuerte sie an. Bulma stand grinsend neben ihm und als mich die Zwerge töteten, sah ich Freezer. Er stand genau vor mir. Doch als ich ihn voller Freude umarmen wollte, drehte er sich weg und löste sich in Luft auf.

Als ich aus dem Traum aufschreckte, war ich schweißgebadet und fror am ganzen Leib. Da wir im Herbst auf Namek waren und von da aus eine Woche gebraucht hatten und seit dem immer noch viel Zeit vergangen war, hatte ein frühzeitiger Wintereinbruch begonnen und ich war mit einem leichten Schneefilm bedeckt. Ich stand auf und fühlte mich absolut bewegungsunfähig. In Zeitlupe, wie es mir vorkam bewegte ich mich auf das Haus zu. Ich schob die Hintertür auf, auf die ich mich die ganze Zeit zu bewegt hatte. Drinnen kam mir ein Hitzeschwall entgegen und ich dachte die Haut würde mir vom Körper platzen.

Bulmas Vater stand in dem Raum hinter der Tür und sah mich besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung Kindchen? Du siehst sehr blass aus." Sagte er. „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich war nur draußen eingeschlafen und als ich aufwachte schneite es." Antwortete ich immer noch ein wenig verwirrt. „Ach du meine Güte, es schneit! Aber wie um alles in der Welt hast du es denn geschafft da draußen in der Kälte einzuschlafen?" fragte er wieder mit besorgtem Ton. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Bin nicht so ganz auf dem Damm. Ich denke ich gehe lieber wieder ins Bett." Sagte ich und verschwand so schnell es mir möglich war aus dem Zimmer.

Oben im Bett fühlte ich erst, wie erschöpft ich war und die Tatsache, dass Bulma mich nur kurze Zeit nachdem ich das Zimmer betreten hatte besuchte, machte es auch nicht gerade besser. „Hallo Bulma, was willst du denn?" fragte ich erschöpft. „Ich muss mit dir reden, es geht um Vegeta." Sagte sie. „Oh bitte, nicht der schon wieder." Sagte ich genervt. „Oh doch, es ist wichtig!" sagte sie euphorisch. „Okay, dann schieß los." Stimmte ich zu, auch wenn ich es nur tat, um einer weiteren Diskussion aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Also, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du und Vegeta euch letzte Nacht ziemlich heftig gefetzt habt." Sagte sie. „Oh ja, das kann man wohl sagen." Stimmte ich ihr zu. „Okay. Wieso? Und hab ich jetzt eine Chance bei ihm? Immerhin war er heute ziemlich sauer und hat noch nicht wieder mit dir geredet." Fragte sie. Wieso musste ich bloß von allen so verfolgt werden? Mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als ihr zu antworten. „Weshalb wir uns gestritten haben geht dich meiner Meinung nach nichts an, aber bitte gibt deine Versuche bei ihm zu landen nicht auf. Ich denke sie werden irgendwann Früchte tragen." Sagte ich und hoffte sehr, dass ich das genügen würde. Aber das tat es nicht. „Ich weiß, dass es mich nichts angeht, aber mit ein paar Informationen könnte ich ihn vielleicht trösten. Ich könnte zu ihm hingehen und ihm sagen, was du doch für ein Miststück bist, ihm so etwas anzutun und dass ich so etwas nie machen würde." Sagte sie. „Mmh, eigentlich keine schlechte Idee... Okay, ich werde es dir erzählen." Sagte ich. „Super dann mal los!" sagte Bulma. Ich erzählte ihr von der ganzen Geschichte, beginnend mit meinem Nervenzusammenbruch im Badezimmer, als ich herausgefunden hatte, dass ich Schwanger war, bis hin zu den Fakten des gestrigen Streites.

Zufrieden schien Bulma mit der Situation allerdings nicht zu sein. „Er hat wirklich gedroht dein Baby zu ermorden?" fragte sie entsetzt. „Oh ja, und zwar Wort wörtlich, wie ich es dir eben erzählt habe." Antwortete ich. „Oh Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Vegeta so bösartig sein könnte. Aber ich liebe ihn trotzdem und ich will nur ihn. Ich denke nicht, dass er so zu mir sein würde, weil er sich sicher sein könnte, dass ich kein Kind von einem anderen Mann erwarte." Sagte sie. „Na ja, dann lass uns mal das Beste hoffen." Sagte ich. „Ja." Betonte Bulma und verlies das Zimmer. Nun war ich wieder alleine und hoffte nur, dass es noch so bleiben würde – für eine Zeit.

**6 – Reise, Reise**

Wie sich herausstellte hatte ich es wohl doch endlich geschafft Vegeta so weit zu verärgern, dass er nicht mehr das Zimmer mit mir teilen wollte. Das war wirklich Balsam für meine Seele und meinen Körper. Allerdings wusste ich nun nicht mehr, wie es weitergehen sollte. Immerhin stand hier und jetzt das Leben eines unschuldigen Babys auf dem Spiel.

Auch die nächste Woche verstrich unglaublich schnell, ohne auch nur ansatzweise eine Lösung parat zu haben. Die Mitmenschen im Haus der Briefs machten mir die Angelegenheit auch nicht gerade einfacher. Bulma schikanierte mich wo es nur ging. Jeden Tag wollte sie mit mir über Vegeta sprechen, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass ich seit Tagen nicht mit ihm geredet hatte und keine Psychologin war, die durch das Chaos in seinem Inneren blicken konnte, um ihr sagen zu könne, was er für sie empfand. Mrs. Briefs versuchte mir in jeder freien Minute anzudrehen, ihr beim Kuchen backen zu helfen und sonst wollte sich auch irgendwie jeder mit mir beschäftigen. Vermutlich dachten sie, ich bräuchte seelische Unterstützung und Ablenkung um nicht an den Streit mit Vegeta zu denken. Als wenn ich das nötig hätte!

Am Donnerstag Abend ging ich zu Bulma um mit ihr zu sprechen. „Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, was nicht warten darf?" wollte sie wissen. „Ich habe vor das Haus zu verlassen. Ich muss unbedingt so weit wie möglich weg von Vegeta." Sagte ich. „Aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Willst du einfach nur eine Wohnung suchen irgendwo in der Stadt, oder in einer der Umgebung?" „Nein, das wäre viel zu nah. Am besten wäre es, wenn Vegeta meine Aura dort nicht orten könnte." „Also das könnte schwer werden. Da könnte ich dir nur raten den Planeten zu verlassen." Sagte Bulma mit verzweifelter Stimme. „Nein, das wäre nicht so gut. Ich würd nur auf irgendein menschenfressendes Volk treffen. Ich will einfach nur weg. Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen wohin, denn dann könntest du es ja aus Versehen an Vegeta verraten. Ich brauche nur ein Transportmittel. Vielleicht ein Flugzeug oder ein „Sky-Car"." Sagte ich und hoffte sie würde mir behilflich sein. „Okay, dass ist ja kein Problem. Und je weiter du von Vegeta entfernt bist, desto besser ist es für mich. Ich werd dir noch eine finanzielle Stütze mitgeben." Sagte sie und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken, wie viel sie doch in Kauf nahm, nur um mich und Vegeta so weit wie möglich auseinander zu bringen. „Danke Bulma. Ohne dich wüsste ich echt nicht, was ich machen sollte." Dankte ich ihr. „Ach kein Problem. Ich mach das ja nur um mir das Leben leichter zu machen." Sagte sie und ich wusste ja auch, dass es nichts anderes war. „Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich genau abhauen werde, aber ich versuche es so zu verlegen, dass Vegeta es erst dann merkt, wenn er mir nicht mehr unbedingt folgen kann." Sagte ich. „Okay. Ich versuche ihn soweit abzulenken, dass er es erst sehr spät merken wird." Sagte sie mit verträumten Blick und ich konnte mir ganz gut vorstellen, was sie gerade dachte. „Na ja, ich werd dann mal wieder in mein Zimmer gehen um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen." Sagte ich und verabschiedete mich von Bulma.

In meinem Zimmer ging ich zu aller erst an meinen Kleiderschrank und holte den Koffer aus der untersten Schublade. In ihn quetschte ich alles, was ich mir in den letzten Wochen neu gekauft hatte. Es war nicht sehr viel, deshalb war noch Platz für verschiedene andere Dinge, die ich darin verstauen konnte. Meine Pflegeprodukte für jeden Tag ließ ich allerdings noch draußen, denn wenn meine Zahnbürste und Shampoo nicht mehr im Badezimmer stehen sollten könnte jemand Verdacht schöpfen, dass ich abhauen wollte. Diese Dinge sollte ich erst zu aller letzt einpacken oder gleich unterwegs neue Sachen kaufen. Nachdem ich alle meine Sachen in dem Koffer verstaut hatte, machte ich mich daran einen Brief aufzusetzen. Er war für Jana, denn ich wollte, dass sie einfach alles wusste, denn immerhin waren wir ja mal vor einem Jahrhundert, wie es mir vorkam, beste Freundinnen gewesen.

Hallo Jana,

ich weiß, in den letzten Tagen hatten wir nicht gerade die beste Beziehung zueinander, aber es gibt so einige Dinge, die du wissen solltest.

Erstens tut es mir wirklich unbeschreiblich Leid, was mit mir und Vegeta passiert ist. Aber ich denke es ist wichtig, dass du weißt, dass er schon von Anfang an so eine Art Besessenheit zu mir entwickelt hatte. Er meinte, er hätte nur eine Beziehung mit dir angefangen, um mich eifersüchtig zu machen. Das fand ich persönlich echt richtig mies von ihm. Er hat sich da echt in etwas reingesteigert und auf dem Raumschiff ist die ganze Situation dann letztendlich eskaliert. Die ganze „Liebesgeschichte", die angeblich zwischen uns war, basierte bloß auf Vergewaltigung und ich hoffe du glaubst mir das. Ich weiß, es ist wirklich viel verlangt, aber ich appelliere an dein Herz, dass du irgendwie an meine Worte glaubst.

Ich werde von nun an für immer aus Vegetas Leben und vermutlich auch aus deinem Leben verschwinden und flehe dich an, nie wieder die bösartigen Lügen von Vegeta zu glauben, denn ich könnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass er nach meiner Flucht seinen Frust an dir auslassen wird, und wenn er auf Knien flehen wird. Er wird ganz sicher versuchen noch mal bei dir zu landen, auch wenn Bulma versucht sein Herz für sich zu gewinnen. Ich glaube zwar, dass sie das auch schaffen wird – eines Tages – aber trotzdem: Bitte fall nicht noch mal auf seine Lügen rein!!!

Na ja, mit diesen Worten werde ich dann wohl mal gehen, und ich hoffe wirklich von ganzem Herzen, dass du merken wirst, dass ich in diesem Brief nichts als die Wahrheit geschrieben habe und dann eines schönen Tages keinen Groll mehr gegen mich hegen.

Bis dahin verbleibe ich mit den besten Wünschen für deine Zukunft und hoffe wir werden uns eines Tages als Freundinnen wieder begegnen.

Lisa 

Nachdem ich den Brief beendet hatte, war ich wenigstens einigermaßen mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Also verpackte ich ihn in einem fensterlosen Briefumschlag und schreib darauf: Für Jana, persönlich!!! Ich legte daraufhin den Brief in eine Schublade neben meinem Bett, da es noch zu früh war um ihn auszuhändigen. Das musste noch bis zum letzten Moment warten.

Der Abend war inzwischen zur Nacht geworden und so beschloss ich, es für diesen Tag dabei zu belassen und legte mich schlafen.

„Wieso hast du mich betrogen?" fragte Freezer mich mit zutiefst enttäuschter Stimme. „Was? Ich hab dich nicht betrogen, bitte glaub mir. Vegeta hat mich dazu gezwungen!" antwortete ich voller Entsetzen darüber, dass Freezer nur glauben konnte, ich hätte all das freiwillig getan. „Ich bitte dich. Es gehören IMMER zwei dazu." Fuhr er fort und schrie mich halb dabei an. „Aber Liebling, ich liebe nur dich, das weißt du doch?" hinterfragte ich. „Ja, ich glaubte es zu wissen, bis ich tot war und du nicht mehr gefangen in unserer Beziehung, die dir anscheinend gar nicht gefallen hat." Sagte er und Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Nun fing auch ich an zu weinen und versuchte ihn zu umarmen, doch er entwand sich mir immer wieder aufs neue. „Bitte! Ich habe doch entgültig vor zu verschwinden... ich will doch nur dich..." „Nein, lass mich mit deinen Lügen gefälligst in Frieden." Schnitt er mir das Wort ab und verschwand in der Finsternis...

Ich schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch und wusste nicht mehr wo ich war. Mein gesamtes Gesicht war feucht und kalt von den Tränen, die ich im Schlaf geweint hatte. Mir schwirrten nur noch Gedanken von Freezer durch den Sinn. War das etwa eine Vision von dem, was mich noch eines Tages erwaten sollte? Wenn es so war, dann war ich geliefert. Was sollte meinem Leben denn dann noch einen Sinn geben? Ich weinte mich wieder in den Schlaf, der dieses Mal traumlos war und wachte erst um zehn Uhr morgens wieder auf.

Ich beschloss, dass meine Reise keinen weiteren Tag Aufschub mehr vertragen konnte und so traf ich die letzten Vorbereitungen. Ich putzte mir noch einmal die Zähne und ging wie gewohnt an den Frühstückstisch. Es durfte mir einfach kein Fehler passieren. Während ich mein Brötchen aß, dachte ich wieder über den Traum der letzten Nacht nach. Konnte das wirklich eine Vision der Zukunft gewesen sein? Nach reichlichem Überlegen kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass es keine war. Immerhin hatte ich noch nie irgendwelche zukunftsweisenden Visionen gehabt. Es war einfach nur ein Alptraum dessen, wovor ich mich am meisten fürchtete. Er musste einfach wissen, dass alles, was zwischen mir und Vegeta vorgefallen war, Vergewaltigung war. Wenn er alles gesehen hatte, konnte er einfach nicht glauben, dass ich das aus Liebe oder Zuneigung zu Vegeta getan hatte.

„Guten Morgen Lisa. Schon viel vor heute?" fragte Bulma mich, als sie die Küche betrat. „Oh, hallo Bulma. Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass ich heute mal ein bisschen in die Stadt fahre um ein paar neue Sachen zu kaufen. Könntest du mir vielleicht dein Sky-Car dafür ausleihen?" fragte ich sie mit vielsagendem Blick und hoffte, dass sie verstand. „Oh, ja klar das wolltest du ja heute machen. Klar kann ich dir mein Sky-Car ausleihen. Ich kümmere mich dann so lange um einige Angelegenheiten in diesem Haus. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und bis heute Abend dann." Sagte sie und fügte noch hinzu, bevor sei den Raum wiederverließ, „Ich leg dir noch einen Brief für das Finanzamt in das Handschuhfach." Das Wort Finanzamt betonte sie dabei ganz stark, was mir vermutlich sagen sollte, dass es sich um das Geld handelte, das sie mir für die Reise geben wollte.

Antworten konnte ich darauf nichts mehr, denn Bulma war sehr schnell aus dem Raum verschwunden. Also stand ich, nachdem ich mein Vitamingetränk ausgetrunken hatte, auch auf und ging meinen Koffer holen. Ich zog ihn ganz vorsichtig und leise über den Flur und die Eingangshalle und verstaute ihn auch ganz schnell im Kofferraum. Ich rannte noch einmal hoch in mein Zimmer, um zu kontrollieren, dass ich auch wirklich nichts vergessen hatte, nahm den Brief für Jana und schob ihn unter ihrer Tür durch.

Danach rannte ich so schnell ich nur konnte runter zum Auto und fuhr los. Fuhr los auf einen Weg der Ungewissheit.

**7 – Neuanfänge**

Es war gerade Mittag, als ich die Stadt verlassen hatten und im Rückspiegel nur noch die Skyline sehen konnte. Ein unglaublich befreiendes Gefühl hatte von mir Besitz ergriffen. Ich ließ einfach all den Dreck und die Intrigen hinter mir. Nun flog ich sanft über kleine und große Wälder und traf nebenbei immer wieder auf kleinere Berge. All das gab mir ein gutes Gefühl. Die Landschaft um mich herum war so wunderschön und brachte eine Hoffnung in mir zurück, die ich schon längst als verloren angesehen hatte.

Ich flog bis ungefähr drei Uhr am Nachmittag einfach so weiter, bis ich in einer Kleinstadt anhielt, um mir ein wenig die Füße zu vertreten und Proviant für Unterwegs einzukaufen. Außerdem kaufte ich mir noch eine Karte, um wenigstens schon mal zu wissen, in welche Richtung ich fliegen musste. Ich hatte mir nämlich gedacht, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich zu Piccolo im Palast Gottes fliegen würde, denn dort hätte ich immerhin ein bisschen Schutz, falls Vegeta mich verfolgen sollte. Des Weiteren hätte ich dort mehr Ruhe, als an irgendeinem anderen Ort, um mir ein paar neue Fähigkeiten anzueignen und mein Baby zu beschützen. Ich konnte es kaum fassen, dass ich so heftig um ein Kind besorgt sein konnte. Immerhin hasste ich doch Kinder. Aber na ja, wenn es von Freezer war, dann konnte es ja eigentlich nur süß sein und ich würde es lieben, weil es eben von ihm ist. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn es doch von Vegeta war. Darüber sollte ich mir besser den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn es soweit war.

Also flog ich weiter, diesmal die Karte neben mir liegend, damit ich immer wieder einen Blick draufwerfen konnte. Bis zum Quittenturm und somit bis zum Palast war es noch ein weiter Weg. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich es nicht mehr bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit schaffen würde.

So flog ich noch einige Zeit mit dem Sky-Car weiter und brauchte auf Grund meines besorgten Proviants auch keine größeren Zwischenstops mehr machen. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde flog ich über ein sehr großes Waldgebiet, in dem es begann, wie aus Eimern zu schütten. Ich ließ das Schiebedach wieder zufahren, da ich keine Lust hatte total durchnässt meine Nachtpause anzutreten. Auch die nächsten Stunden hörte es nicht auf zu regnen und da es Winter war, und somit schon sehr früh dunkel, hielt ich um sechs Uhr abends an, um Rast zu machen.

Leider war weit und breit kein Dorf, geschweige denn eine Stadt zu finden und deshalb blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als in einer kleinen Lichtung mitten im Wald zu landen. Während ich so in dem Auto saß und die wenigen Dinge um mich herum betrachtete, die noch nicht von der Finsternis verschlungen waren, fragte ich mich, ob ich mich wohl in einer Art Urwald befand. Immerhin hatte ich schon seit langem kein einziges Haus mehr gesehen. Nur Bäume und nochmals Bäume. Gab es wohl auch Tiere in diesem Wald, die groß und stark genug waren das Skycar zu zerstören und mich dann zu fressen? Ich schlug mir den Gedanken schleunigst wieder aus dem Kopf, da ich mir nicht noch unnötig Panik machen wollte. Es reichte schon, dass ich vermutlich Vegeta im Nacken sitzen hatte.

Ich packte eine Decke aus dem Rucksack, der auf dem Beifahrersitz lag, und wickelte mich darin ein. Die Decke hatte irgendwie eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich, denn ich fühlte mich gleich nicht mehr ganz so alleine und viel geborgener. Ich drehte auch das Radio ein wenig auf, damit ich die Geräusche außerhalb des Skycars nicht hören konnte. Auch das trug sehr zu meinem Wohlbefinden bei. Ich brauchte auch nicht mehr sonderlich lange, bis ich eingeschlafen war.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es immer noch dunkel draußen. Ich drehte mich ein wenig auf die Seite um weiterzuschlafen und merkte, dass die Musik nicht mehr an war. Hatte ich sie vielleicht im Halbschlaf unbewusst ausgemacht? Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und guckte mich im Skycar um. Ich konnte nirgendwo Spuren eines Einbruchs feststellen. Ich versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen und einzuschlafen, das schien mir jedoch unmöglich.

Dann hörte ich plötzlich neben meinem Skycar ein Geräusch. Ich verkroch mich noch weiter unter meiner Decke und hoffte, dass es nur ein Tier auf der Durchreise war. Aber die Geräusche verschwanden nicht, sondern wurden immer lauter. Es klang nach einem ertrinkenden Menschen. Ich schaute verunsichert unter meiner Decke hervor und zuckte zusammen und schrie vor Schreck, als ich eine blutverschmierte Gestalt sah, die sich gegen meine Windschutzscheibe presste und die Zähne bleckte.

Ich stellte den Motor an und trat so doll ich nur konnte auf das Gas. Danach zog ich das Steuer zu mir, um nach oben zu fliegen und verfehlte die Baumkronen nur um Zentimeter. Die Gestalt klammerte sich immer noch an der Motorhaube fest und brüllte erzürnt. Ich zog das Steuer wieder so doll zu mir, wie ich konnte und versuchte die Gestalt mit einem Salto abzuschütteln. Dieses klappte allerdings auch nicht. Was war das bloß für ein Wesen? So etwas konnte doch nicht einfach frei im Wald rumlaufen. Ich versuchte immer wieder neue Wendemanöver und Saltos. Die Kreatur ließ sich aber nicht so leicht abschütteln, wie ich gedacht hatte. Mit blieb nichts anderes übrig als durch die Baumkronen durchzufliegen, auch wenn ich mit damit vielleicht selber schadete. Ich lenke das Skycar also wieder nach unten und flog mit Vollgas durch die Baumkronen durch. Mein Plan hatte funktioniert. Die Kreatur blieb an einem Ast hängen und ich konnte wieder weiterfliegen.

Ich war unglaublich froh dieses widerliche Mistvieh endlich abgeschüttelt zu haben. Leider lag immer noch eine große Strecke Waldlandschaft vor mir und ich wusste nicht, ob unterwegs nicht noch mehr merkwürdige Gestalten auf mich treffen würden. Also trat ich noch stärker aufs Gas, als ich es ohnehin schon tat.

Zur Mittagszeit erreichte ich endlich das Ende dieses schrecklichen Waldes, doch ich wusste, dass schon bald der nächste Wald kommen würde. Allerdings würde es diesmal der Wald sein, in dem sich der Quittenturm befand, also war es nicht mehr allzu weit.

Nur eine Stunde später konnte ich schon den Quittenturm am Horizont sehen und Steuerte mein Skycar nach oben um gleich zum Palast zu fliegen. Während ich das tat fiel mir ein, dass Piccolo vielleicht gar nicht im Palast war, da er zu der Zeit, in der ich mich befand ja noch gar nicht die Position Gottes eingenommen hatte, da dieser noch als separate Person existierte. Es war sogar viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er sich irgendwo anders auf diesem Planeten aufhielt um zu trainieren.

Mit diesem Gedanken schwanden meine Hoffnungen dann wieder, endlich in Sicherheit vor Vegeta zu sein. Wieso tat ich mir das überhaupt an? Wieder einmal kreisten meine Gedanken um Freezer. Ich hätte echt besser ebenfalls auf Namek sterben sollen, um meine Ruhe zu haben. Dann wären auch niemals alle diese schrecklichen Sachen auf der Erde und auf dem Raumschiff unterwegs passiert. Und ich wäre bei dem einen Mann, den ich über alles liebte.

Ich hatte den Turm erreicht und flog weiter und weiter nach oben um endlich den Palast zu erreichen. Als ich mit dem Skycar auf dem riesigen Hof landete sackten vorerst alle Sorgen von mit ab. Ich stieg aus und machte mich auf den Weg zum Eingang. Es wunderte mich sehr, dass ich Popo noch nicht beim Blumen gießen oder sonstigem vorgefunden hatte. Den Palast so verlassen vorzufinden war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Ich hörte ein Geräusch rechst von mir. Jemand musste sich hinter der nächsten Ecke befinden. Ich schlich mich erst mal so leise es ging an, da ich keine Lust möglicherweise einer ungewollten Person in die Arme zu laufen. Vielleicht war das Wesen aus dem Wald mir ja auch gefolgt.

Ich schaute um die Ecke. Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen. Es war bloß Popo, der mit Yajirobi redete. Es wunderte mich bloß, dass sie so nah beieinander standen und sich irgendwas ins Ohr flüsterten. Waren sie auch in der Serie befreundet gewesen? Mir war das jedenfalls nie aufgefallen. Man hatte Yajirobi auch meistens nur mit Meister Quitte gesehen und Popo nur mir Gott.

Ich ließ mich einfach nicht weiter daran stören, warum sollten die beiden denn auch nicht befreundet sein? „Tut mir sehr leid, wenn ich euch unterbreche, aber könnte mir jemand sagen wo Piccolo ist?" fragte ich vorsichtig und tat dabei so, als hätte ich sie nicht vorher schon beobachtet. „Piccolo nicht sein hier. Er sein trainieren in Ägypten." Antwortete Popo erschrocken. „Scheiße!" rief ich aus. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wieso hatte ich nicht schon früher daran gedacht? Soviel zu meiner Sicherheit. „Gott sein hier, du können reden mit ihm, wenn du wollen." Schlug Popo vor, der wohl mein Entsetzen gesehen hatte. „Ja, das wäre gut. Aber wann wollte Piccolo denn zurück kommen? Ich würde natürlich gerne mit Gott reden, aber zu aller erst brauche ich Schutz. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Gott mich vor Vegeta schützen kann." Sagte ich. „Dann du können fragen Gott, ob er sich in Verbindung setzen mit Piccolo." Sagte Popo darauf. „Danke Popo! Das ist eine super Idee." Dankte ich ihm und war froh doch noch einen Hoffnungsschimmer zu haben.

Popo führte mich zu Gott und ließ Yajirobi auf dem Hof stehen. Dieser sah uns nur noch beleidigt nach. Ich gebe zu, es war unhöflich von mit gewesen die beiden zu unterbrechen und Yajirobi jetzt auch noch Popo zu entführen. Aber ich musste mein Leben jetzt einfach in den Griff kriegen und einen neuen Anfang finden.

Im Palast mussten wir erst durch viele Gänge gehen, bevor wir Gott in einem kleinen Raum fanden, in dem er gerade etwas aus einem Regal suchte.

Gott sah ziemlich überrascht aus, als Popo und ich einfach so hinter ihm aufgetaucht sind. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und fragte, was wir von ihm wollten.

„Ich hoffe ich habe nicht gestört," sagte ich und fügte noch hinzu, „aber eigentlich wollte ich Piccolo besuchen, doch er ist nicht da. Und ich wollte fragen, ob Sie möglicherweise mit ihm in Kontakt treten könnten, damit er schnellstens hierher kommen kann?" Gott musterte mich daraufhin sehr misstrauisch. „Ja, das könnte ich tun, aber verrat mir doch, warum er so dringend kommen soll?" fragte er nach. „Ich brauche einfach seine Hilfe." Sagte ich. Ich hatte keine Lust alles noch mal zu erklären, wenn ich es doch erst kurz zuvor Popo erklärt hatte. „Sie schon haben alles mir erklärt." Sagte Popo. „Na ja, dann werde ich dir auch mal vertrauen." Sagte Gott darauf. „Ich danke euch!" sagte ich und war froh, dass jetzt vielleicht endlich Hilfe kommen würde. Nun hing alles von Piccolo ab.

Während Gott Kontakt mit Piccolo aufnahm, führte Popo mich zu einem sehr geräumigen, wunderschönen Gästezimmer. „Du können hier wohnen." Sagte er noch und verschwand dann auch gleich wieder.

Ich erkundete das Zimmer. Es war wirklich sehr geräumig. Direkt gegenüber der Tür stand ein großes weißes Himmelbett. Rechts daneben an der Wand stand ein großer Schrank, der ebenfalls wie der Rest des Raums in weiß gehalten war. Insgesamt hatte der Raum einen sehr orientalischen Hauch. Ich fühlte mich sofort wohl, auch wenn ich immer noch Angst hatte, dass Vegeta jeden Moment auftauchen könnte, um mich zurückzuholen. Aber ich verdrängte diesen Gedanken vorerst einmal.

Während ich mich weiterhin im Zimmer umsah, bemerkte ich, wie müde ich doch noch von der anstrengenden Reise war. Immerhin hatte ich über Nacht wegen dem ekelhaften Ding im Wald nicht besonders lange schlafen können. Also beschloss ich, mich eine Weile ins Bett zu legen und es dauerte auch verständlicherweise nicht lange bis ich eingeschlafen war.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss mich schließlich wieder aus dem Schlaf. „Ja?!" murmelte ich kaum verständlich.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Gott trat ein. „Ich wollte dich nur informieren, dass Piccolo auf dem Weg ist." Sagte er. „Oh! Schön, das freut mich." Antwortete ich darauf. „Er wird im Laufe des Tages eintreffen." Sagte er. „Okay, vielen Dank! Dann werde ich jetzt noch eine Weile weiterschlafen und komme dann wieder draußen auf den Hof." Sagte ich.

Gott nickte und ließ mich wieder alleine. Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück, kuschelte mich in mein Kissen und dachte noch, bevor ich wieder einschlief, dass ich es jetzt vielleicht doch noch geschafft hatte ein neues Leben zu starten. Wie trostlos es auch immer sein möge.

**8 – Der Arzttermin **

Ich erwachte erst wieder, als schon die Abenddämmerung angebrochen war. War Piccolo wohl inzwischen eingetroffen? Ich hoffte es jedenfalls, denn ich durfte einfach keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Und wenn er keine Lust hatte mich vor Vegeta zu schützen? Was sollte ich dann tun? Mich gleich ergeben und zu Vegeta zurückkehren und hoffen, dass er mich nicht gleich in Stücke riss? Nein, das war nun wirklich keine Lösung… dann hätte ich meinen Fluchtversuch gar nicht erst starten brauchen. Vielleicht konnte ich ja Unterschlupf bei Son-Goku und Chi-Chi finden. Dann wäre ich zumindest auch erst mal wieder in Sicherheit! Ich wollte mir nicht weiter Gedanken darum machen und so machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Hof.

Ich lief wie zuvor schon die vielen langen Gänge durch den Palast zurück. Auf dem Hof konnte ich niemanden erblicken. War er wohl wirklich noch nicht da, oder hielten er und Gott sich möglicherweise irgendwo im Palast auf? Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, als es rauszufinden. Also machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg in den Palast rein. Alle Gänge waren leer. Wieso nur musste dieser Palast so unglaublich groß sein und nur zwei Bewohner beherbergen? Nachdem ich eine Stunde, wie es mir vorkam, durch das Labyrinth von Gängen geirrt war, beschloss ich doch wieder raus zu gehen. Von dort konnte ich wenigstens sehen, ob jemand ankam oder nicht.

Draußen stand ich dann auch wieder eine ganze Weile. Der Himmel färbte sich mittlerweile von Indigo in tiefes Schwarz. Hier oben vom Palast konnte man die Sterne viel deutlicher sehen als auf der Erde. Mir wurde immer kälter. Immerhin war es ja Winter, auch wenn wir uns in einer eher warmen Gegend befanden. Aber in dieser Höhe machte es glaube ich auch keinen Unterschied mehr wo man sich befand. Es war einfach überall kalt.

„Warum du stehen draußen?" kam die Stimme von Popo aus dem Palast. „Oh ich wollte warten, ob Piccolo kommt und außerdem dachte ich mir, dass ich hier eher jemandem begegne, als wenn ich irgendwo im Palast rumirre." Sagte ich. „Aber Piccolo schon sein da seit langer Zeit." Sagte Popo darauf. „Oh nein. Sag nicht, dass ich die ganze Zeit umsonst hier rumgestanden hab." Sagte ich und war allmählich wirklich genervt von der ganzen Situation. „Doch du haben das getan. Können kommen mit rein, es noch sein ein bisschen Essen übrig." Sagte Popo und leitete mich wieder in den Palast.

Piccolo und Gott saßen zusammen an einem Tisch, den ich schon aus der Serie kannte, als Trunks und Son-Goten sich einfach selbst bedient hatten und einen höllischen Schreck bekamen, als Popo den Raum betrat. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste ich beinahe anfangen zu lachen, aber ich konnte mich noch mal fangen, da ich dachte, dass es bestimmt gestört rüberkäme, wenn ich einfach so aus heiterem Himmel anfing zu lachen.

„Gott sei Dank – und zwar aufs Wort genommen - da bist du ja endlich." Sagte ich erleichtert. „Ja, da bin ich endlich. Wie kann ich dir denn helfen?" fragte Piccolo. „Wurde dir denn noch keine Auskunft über meine Situation gegeben?" fragte ich daraufhin. „Doch, doch. Keine Sorge... allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich der Richtige für diesen Job bin. Du musst doch wissen, dass Vegeta um einiges stärker ist als ich. Auch wenn ich es nur ungerne zugebe..." Antwortete Piccolo. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich dachte mir wenn jemand zu mir steht und mir hilft, dann wäre das ganze leichter zu ertragen und Vegeta würde vielleicht nicht ganz so hartnäckig sein." Erklärte ich. „Ich werde tun was ich kann." Versprach Piccolo.

Danach verlief das Gespräch noch eine Weile so weiter, bis Piccolo sich auch auf den Weg in ein Schlafzimmer machte. Immerhin war er lange unterwegs gewesen und hatte einen gewissen Schlafmangel.

Da ich den gesamten Abend geschlafen hatte war ich nun kein bisschen müde. Ich wanderte also wieder einmal durch die Gänge des Palastes auf der Suche nach einer Beschäftigung. Nach einer viertel Stunde betrat ich einen großen Saal, in dem sich mit Sicherheit an die zehntausend Bücher befanden. „Wow! Das nenne ich mal ne private Bibliothek!" sprach ich meine Gedanken laut aus.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu den ersten Regalen. Vielleicht würde sich ja was interessantes zu lesen finden lassen. Bei der Auswahl könnte das eigentlich nicht allzu schwer werden. In der dritten Regalreihe fand ich ein Buch mit dem Titel „Die Geschichte der große Herrscher dieses Universums". Ob mein Schatz wohl auch einen Eintrag in diesem Buch hatte? Oder war er in diesem Teil des Universums noch zu unbekannt um in einem Geschichtsbuch zu stehen? Vielleicht sogar noch nicht lange genug an der Macht?

Im nächsten Moment musste ich daran denken, was wohl Momentan auf seinem Planeten los war. Wahrscheinlich hatten mittlerweile viele seiner Untertanen den Planeten verlassen um sich ein anderes Heim zu suchen. Hatte wohl einer seiner Leute schon die Macht übernommen und einfach so seinen Platz eingenommen? Bei diesem Gedanken bekam ich Bauchschmerzen vor Wut.

Ich nahm das Buch aus dem Regal und stöberte ein wenig. Es stand ein Eintrag über sehr alte Zeiten darin. Über den Dämon Boo und seinen Gebieter Bibidi, der schließlich von Boo getötet wurde. Und auch darüber, dass Boo in ein Ei gesperrt worden war. Vielleicht sollte die Truppe Z mal öfter in Geschichtsbüchern recherchieren. Dann wüsste jetzt schon mal jemand über Boo bescheid. Na ja, dafür waren ja auch Jana und ich da. Wir wussten ja schon, was alles passieren würde... allerdings war ich mir mittlerweile nicht mehr zu 100 % sicher. Immerhin hatten wir ja die Vergangenheit schon verändert... Freezer war zwar trotzdem besiegt worden, aber in diesem Falle so, dass er in einem Jahr nicht auf der Erde landen würde.

Ich blätterte weiter und weiter. Über Freezer konnte ich nichts in dem Buch finden. Ich hätte mich doch so gefreut endlich mal wieder seinen Namen zu hören oder zu lesen. Und könnte ich doch ein Bild von ihm sehen... Warum mussten wir bloß durch die Grenze zwischen dem Diesseits und dem Jenseits getrennt sein?

Als die Sonne aufging und rot-orange durch die Fenster schien beschloss ich das Buch wieder wegzulegen und ging wieder in den Speisesaal. Natürlich war sonst noch keiner wach, also suchte ich mir selber was zu Essen. Es endete damit, dass ich mir ein Schoko-Müsli machte. Schon interessant, was es so alles in Gottes Palast zu Essen gab.

Den gesamten Tag und einige Wochen später war immer noch kein Zeichen von Vegeta zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja doch entschlossen mich endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. Mein Bauch war nun schon erheblich gewachsen. Ich war bereits im 6. Monat.

Der erste Arzttermin für eine Ultraschalluntersuchung stand an. Ich weiß, ich hatte mir eine menge Zeit gelassen, aber ich hatte einfach keine Lust auf eine Untersuchung. Ich hatte mir immer gesagt, dass schon irgendeiner in diesem Palast helfen konnte, wenn etwas war. Jetzt allerdings zwang Piccolo mich endlich zum Arzt zu gehen.

Als ich mich gerade auf den Weg zum Sky-Car machte vernahm ich merkwürdige Geräusche aus einem kleinen Raum im „Erdgeschoss". Neugierig wie ich war konnte ich es mir einfach nicht verkneifen durch die Tür zu schauen. Das hätte ich besser nicht tun sollen! Yajirobi lag über einen Tisch gebeugt und Popo stand hinter ihm und steckte seinen Penis in dessen Hintern. Ich wusste nicht wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor wegzuschauen und einfach zu gehen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich nicht. Ich war wie angewurzelt. War das der Grund, warum ich bei meiner Ankunft so patzig begrüßt worden war. Hatten die beiden da grade über die letzte Nacht gesprochen und Angst gehabt, dass ich etwas aufgeschnappt hatte. Aber warum trieben sie es dann am helllichten Tag in einem unabgeschlossenen Raum?

Schließlich konnte ich mich doch wieder bewegen und schloss schnell die Tür wieder. Die beiden waren so beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie mich gar nicht bemerkt hatten.

Als ich bei Piccolo ankam um zur Erde runterzufliegen musste ich wohl immer noch verstört ausgesehen haben. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut? Das Kind?" fragte er besorgt. „Oh nein. Ich werde nicht darüber sprechen." Murmelte ich abwesend vor mich hin. Ich war bis ins tiefste erschüttert. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich passiert sein. Das würde meine gesamte Ansichtsweise auf die beiden ändern. Und vor allem auf die Serie. Wenn das im Fernseher gelaufen wäre! War das wohl eine der Veränderungen, die durch mich und Jana verursacht worden sind?

Schließlich hielt ich mich an Piccolo fest. Er drückte mich an sich und flog los. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren wir bei der Arztpraxis angekommen. „Ich hasse Ärzte!" sagte ich und dachte dabei an den bestimmten Arzt, der für Freezer gearbeitet hatte, der mich nie für ganz voll genommen hatte. „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein. Ich hoffe du hast keine Angst vor Spritzen, dann verlasse ich nämlich die Praxis und hole dich in einer Stunde oder so wieder ab." Sagte er und machte sich damit über Son-Goku lustig. Ich musste anfangen zu lachen. „Nein, davor habe ich keine Angst." Gab ich zum Besten.

In der Praxis angekommen ging ich zu aller erst zur Rezeption. „Hallo, ich hatte für heute einen Termin gemacht." Sagte ich. „Guten Tag. Könnten Sie mir bitte Ihren Namen nennen." Sagte die Frau an der Rezeption. „Ja sicher. Lisa Cold." Sagte ich und es verpasste mir immer noch einen schmerzlichen Stich in meinem Herzen, wenn ich Freezers Nachnamen nannte. Es tat immer noch unglaublich weh ohne ihn zu leben. Ich denke das wird sich auch niemals ändern.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich noch einen Moment in das Wartezimmer. Frau Chang wird Sie dann jeden Moment empfangen." Sagte die Frau. „Vielen Dank." Sagte ich und ging ins Wartezimmer. Piccolo war lieber draußen geblieben. Einerseits wollte er die anderen Patienten nicht verschrecken und zum anderen wollte er nicht als Vater des Kindes angesehen werden.

Im Wartezimmer lagen bloß uninteressante Zeitungen. Alles solche Zeitungen für Schwangere. Danach fiel mir dann wieder ein, dass ich ja selber eine Schwangere war. Trotzdem interessierte ich mich einen Scheißdreck für Kinder. Wie schrecklich wohl die Zeit noch werden würde, wenn ich das Kind erstmal hätte und kein Mann an meiner Seite war... Wie kann ich bloß die Zukunft ohne Freezer überstehen?

„Frau Cold bitte in Behandlungsraum 2." Ich stand auf. Wieder war dieser stich im Herz zu verspüren. Im Behandlungsraum stand eine kleine chinesische Ärztin. „Guten Morgen Frau Cold. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?" fragte sie. „Oh den umständen entsprechend." Antwortete ich und wieder tauchte das Bild von Yajirobi und Popo vor mir auf. „Bitte setzen Sie sich doch. Könnten Sie mir bitte ein paar Fragen beantworten?" „Ja natürlich." Sagte ich. „Okay. Also zu erst, in welchem Monat sind Sie denn?" „Im 6." Antwortete ich. „Und wann war Ihre letze Untersuchung." Ich schluckte erstmal, bevor ich antwortete. „Ich war noch bei keiner Untersuchung." Ich wurde mit einem tadelnden Blick bestraft. „Sie wissen, dass das nicht besonders klug von Ihnen war." Sagte die Ärztin. „Ja. Es tut mir auch Leid." Sagte ich und hoffte sie damit zu beschwichtigen.

„Na gut, dann machen Sie mal den Bauch frei und lassen Sie uns die Ultraschalluntersuchung durchführen." Sagte sie und ich tat wie mir geheißen. Die schmierige Creme war sehr kalt am Bauch und ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Sehen Sie da kann man das kleine Köpfchen sehen..." Wie ich diese Verniedlichung von Wörtern hasste, aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. „... und da ist der Herzschlag.... oh.... mir scheint, dass ihr Baby da eine Anomalie hat." „Was?!" „Nun ja, die Wirbelsäule ist extrem verlängert. Es sieht fast aus wie ein Schwanz. So etwas habe ich bisher noch nie gesehen. Ich denke wir sollten eine Untersuchung machen, ob es sich um einen Gendefekt handelt!" sagte die Ärztin. Während Sie so redete fragte ich mich ob es normal war den Schwangeren so direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass ihr Kind ein Krüppel war. Und im nächsten Moment ging mir ein Licht auf – ein Schwanz!

Voller Freude sprang ich von der Liege auf und wiederholte es mit Freudentränen in den Augen. „Ein Schwanz!" Dann war es auf jeden Fall Freezers Kind. Aber die Saiyajins hatten auch Schwänze. Ich brauchte noch mehr Informationen. „Gibt es nicht eine Möglichkeit die Bilder in 3D zu sehen?" sprudelte ich los. „Ja sicher, aber warum freuen Sie sich denn so über diese Tatsache des Schwanzes?" „Nicht so wichtig. Bitte machen Sie ein 3D Ultraschall! Ich muss unbedingt ganz genau wissen, wie das Baby aussieht!" schrie ich schon fast. „Gut, gut, dann legen Sie sich erstmal wieder hin." Sagte sie und holte ein anderes Gerät.

Auf dem 3D Bild war schon alles viel besser zu erkennen. Es war wirklich ein Schwanz und kein buschiger sondern ein glatter aus Haut... also kein Saiyajin-Schwanz! Ich brach wieder in Freudentränen aus. Es war Freezers Kind und nicht aus der Vergewaltigung von Vegeta. „Darf ich das Bild bitte behalten?" fragte ich. „Ja aber sicher. Aber bitte beantworten Sie mir doch, warum Sie sich so freuen. Das ist eine Missbildung! Sie sollten nach der Geburt eine Amputation veranlassen." Sagte die Ärztin. „Nein! Das muss so sein. Mein Mann würde mir einen Vogel zeigen, wenn ich den Schwanz abschneiden lasse!" sagte ich. „Wo ist denn Ihr Mann? Wollte er heute nicht mitkommen?" fragte sie. Für einen Augenblick hatte ich völlig vergessen, dass er ja gar nicht da war um mir einen Vogel zu zeigen! Dieses Mal waren die Tränen, in die ich ausbrach keine Freudentränen. Vielleicht würde er niemals von dem Kind erfahren. Vielleicht würde ich ihn nie wieder sehen.

Ich steigerte mich so sehr in die Sache rein, dass ich anfing zu hyperventilieren. Piccolo stürmte plötzlich in das Zimmer. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Deine Aura hatte sich plötzlich so verändert." Sagte er. „Aahh.... ein Monster, kein Wunder, dass das Kind missgestaltet ist." Schrie die Ärztin und verließ das Zimmer. „Dein Kind ist missgestaltet?" fragte Piccolo. „Nein. Es hat bloß einen Schwanz, was bei dem Vater ja nicht verwunderlich ist." Antwortete ich. „Und warum regst du dich dann so auf?" fragte er. „Er wird nicht hier sein. Nicht bei der Geburt, nicht bei den ersten Schritten. Nicht in den Nächten, in denen ich wach sein werde... bei gar nichts." Sagte ich und schluchzte immer wieder. „Komm jetzt wir fliegen wieder zum Palast." Sagte Piccolo, hob mich hoch und verließ mit mir die Praxis.

Zurück im Palast legte ich mich auf das Bett und versank noch eine Weile im Selbstmitleid. Warum ich? Ach Freezer, wenn du doch bloß wüstest, wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Du bist und bleibst mein Innerstes. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen, auch wenn meine Handlungen hier auf der Erde das nicht immer zeigten.

_Ich lag in einem schneeweißen Bett. Als ich die Augen aufschlug blickte ich in die wunderschönen roten Augen Freezers. „Ich liebe dich!" sagte ich und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Das weiß ich doch. Ich liebe dich auch." Sagte er und erwiderte den Kuss nicht minder zärtlich. Ich kuschelte mich näher an ihn ran und streichelte wieder über die kleine Narbe auf seiner Hüfte. „Was mache ich bloß ohne dich?" fragte ich ihn. „Du bist niemals ohne mich. Ich werde immer bei dir sein, auch wenn du mich nicht sehen kannst." Antwortete er. Wieder traten mir Tränen in die Augen und ich senkte meinen Kopf auf seine perfekte, muskulöse, sexy Brust. Er küsste mich auf den Scheitel..._

Ich wachte auf. Mein Gesicht war nass von den Tränen, die ich wirklich geweint hatte. Es war der erste Traum seit wir vom Leben getrennt wurden, in dem er nett zu mir war und mich liebte statt mich zu hassen. Würde das wohl auch in Wirklichkeit so sein, wenn wir uns wiedersehen? Oder würde er mich dafür verachten, was zwischen mir und Vegeta passiert war? Im nächsten Moment beschloss ich endlich zu handeln. Ich konnte nicht weiter in Selbstmitleid schwelgen! Ich musste endlich handeln um mein Leben wieder lebenswert zu machen.

**9 – Die Suche nach den Dragonballs**

Gleich am nächsten Morgen stand ich sofort auf, duschte und zog mir etwas bequemes an. Das war in meinem jetzigen Zustand etwas schwieriger. Danach beeilte ich mich in den Speisesaal zu kommen.

„Piccolo!" rief ich. „Du brauchst nicht so zu schreien, ich konnte dein Gestampf schon seit du das Zimmer verlassen hast hören." Sagte er. „Sei nicht so gemein. Ich stampfe nicht. Ich laufe wie ein Model klar." Sagte ich und musste lachen. „Was war denn nun so dringend, dass du es so eilig hast?" fragte er. „Oh, ja! Ich muss unbedingt die Dragonballs finden." Sagte ich. „Aus welchem Grund?" fragte er. „Ich muss... Freezer wieder zum Leben erwecken!" sagte ich und wollte so entschlossen wie möglich klingen, damit es ihm schwerer fiel mir die Idee wieder auszureden. „Hast du sie noch alle? Willst du uns alle in den Tod schicken?!" fragte Piccolo besorgt um meinen Geisteszustand. „Nein. Er wird euch nichts tun, das verspreche ich. Er wird auf mich hören. Bitte!" bettelte ich. „Ach so, er wird auf dich hören. So wie er auf dich gehört hat, dass er nicht nach Namek fliegen soll?" fragte Piccolo mit einem schnippischen Unterton. „Ich schwöre er wird euch nichts tun. Vielleicht Vegeta, aber der hat's ja auch nicht anders verdient!" sagte ich kalt. „Nein! Ich kann das nicht verantworten." Sagte er. „Bitte! Ich kann alleine nicht überleben. Ich bin am Ende!" flehte ich. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Du holst ihn zurück ins Leben und ihr lebt beide glücklich und zufrieden hier im Palast?" „Was? Nein. Wir werden ein Raumschiff von Bulma nehmen und den Planeten verlassen, sobald ich transportfähig bin. Und dann werdet ihr nie wieder von uns hören. Bitte glaub mir. Freezer kann die liebste Person im Universum sein, wenn er möchte. Und ich glaube wenn es um sein Leben geht und sein Kind, dann wird er sich benehmen können!" ich wollte einfach nicht locker lassen.

„Na gut." Willigte Piccolo ein. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Dann lass uns losfliegen, wir müssen uns beeilen!" sagte ich voller Übereifer. „Ich weiß nicht wo die Dragonballs sich momentan befinden. Wir brauchen den Dragon-Radar von Bulma." Sagte Piccolo. „Oh nein. Da kann ich unmöglich wieder auftauchen." Meine gute Laune begann wieder in den Keller zu sinken. „Ich werde hinfliegen und mich dann auch gleich um die Dragonballs kümmern. In deinem Zustand kann ich dir das unmöglich zumuten." Sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg.

Ich war so froh, dass ich wenigstens eine Person hatte, die auf meiner Seite war. Glücksbeschwingt ging ich wieder den Flur entlang und summte vor mich hin. Normalerweise hasste ich summende Menschen. Die kamen mir immer so psychopathisch rüber! Pfeifen war noch schlimmer! „Bald sind wir wieder eins mein Schatz." Sprach ich laut aus. Während der ganzen Einsamkeit hatte ich mir irgendwie angewöhnt mit mir selbst zu sprechen.

Als ich um eine Kurve bog hörte ich wieder dieses merkwürdige Geräusch. Oh nein! Das waren vermutlich wieder Popo und Yajirobi. Ich ging schnell weiter. Nochmal würde ich bestimmt nicht die Tür öffnen. „Lisa!" Ich schrak zusammen. „Was?" fragte ich. „Warum läufst du denn einfach so durch den Palast? Du brauchst so langsam aber sicher mal ein bisschen Ruhe. Du kannst doch nicht immer solche Wanderungen unternehmen." Tadelte Gott mich. „Aha. Okay, dann werde ich wohl mal ins Bett gehen und Fernseher gucken." Sagte ich. Ich war ein wenig nervös. Was wenn Gott die Sache mit seinem Diener erfuhr? Sie waren ja nicht gerade leise. „Was ist denn das für ein merkwürdiges Geräusch?" fragte Gott und wandte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen. „Ach, dass ist bestimmt nur der Wind, der um die Ecken braust!" log ich. „Nein, das klingt anders." Sagte Gott und ging auf die Tür zu, hinter der sich vermutlich die beiden befanden.

Gott öffnete die Tür und schlug sie gleich wieder laut zu. Sein Blick konnte nicht groß anders ausgesehen haben, als meiner bei der Entdeckung dieses kleinen „Spielchens". Er versuchte ein paar Worte zu stammeln, allerdings gelang es ihm nicht sonderlich gut. „Ich werde mich jetzt hinhauen." Sagte ich und eilte schnell davon.

Ein paar Tage später kam Piccolo zurück zum Palast. „Also, ich habe hier den Dragon-Radar. Einen Dragonball habe ich auch schon gefunden. Hier bitte." Mit diesen Worten überreichte er mir den Dragonball. „Vielen Dank! Wow. Den ersten Schritt zu einem besseren Leben halte ich schon in der Hand." Sagte ich glücklich. „Ich werde gleich wieder aufbrechen um die anderen Dragonballs zu finden." Sagte Piccolo. „Hat Bulma dir eigentlich den Radar einfach so überlassen, oder musstest du ihr erklären wofür er gebraucht wird? Für welchen Wunsch?" fragte ich. „Oh, sie war natürlich neugierig. Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass wir die Dragonballs für dein Baby brauchen. Im Prinzip stimmt das ja auch." Sagte er. „Gut. Ich glaube sie hätten es alle nicht verstanden, wenn du die Wahrheit erzählt hättest." Sagte ich. „Oh, sie hätten es für dich verstanden, aber sie hätten nicht verstanden, warum ich dir zugestimmt habe," Sagte er und fügte noch hinzu, „... ich muss jetzt auch wieder dringend los, wenn du den Vater des Kindes noch vor der Geburt ins Leben zurückholen willst."

Und so flog Piccolo wieder los. Den einen Dragonball, den er mir schon gegeben hatte bewahrte ich sicher in einer Schublade auf. Unter der Unterwäsche. Ich hoffte, dass dort niemand stöbern würde. Aber wer weiß, ich hätte viele Dinge nicht gedacht, die in letzter Zeit passiert waren.

Während ich so in meinem Zimmer saß fragte ich mich, was ich in der Zeit, in der Piccolo die Dragonballs suchte so machen sollte. Ich konnte doch auch nicht einfach untätig rumsitzen. Ich beschloss mich ebenfalls auf die Suche zu begeben. Immerhin hatte ich noch einen Scouter, den ich auf Namek benutzt hatte. Den hatte ich schon total vergessen, aber ich hatte ihn mit bei meinen Sachen, also musste er irgendwo in meinem Koffer sein. Ich musste Piccolo einfach finden. Einfach so rumzusitzen konnte ich mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren.

In meinem Koffer lag so allerlei Krempel herum. Das meiste davon waren Dinge, die mir überhaupt nicht gehörten. Auf Namek hatte ich eigentlich alle meine Sachen zurücklassen müssen. Oder war jemand in Freezers Raumschiff eingedrungen und hatte die Sachen geholt? Nein. Dann hätte sie mir bestimmt jemand zurück gegeben. Unter einem gelben Kleid, dass Bulma mir geschenkt hatte lag dann endlich der Scouter. So, jetzt musste ich bloß noch Piccolo orten.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich ihn entdeckt, packte mir noch ein paar Süßigkeiten und auch ein bisschen nahrhafteres ein und machte mich zum Sky-Car auf. Dieses Mal wollte ich lieber niemandem bescheid sagen, dass ich ging. Sie würden nur doch wieder versuchen mich aufzuhalten.

Im Sky-Car angekommen, flog ich sofort los. Unter mir sah ich dann Popo, der die Blumen goss. Seit er das letzte mal von Gott erwischt worden war, verbrachte er viel Zeit damit, den Palast ordentlich zu halten. Yajirobi hatte sich seit dem Ereignis nicht mehr im Palast blicken lassen. Er verbrachte die Zeit nun wieder bei Meister Quitte.

Ich trat nun mehr aufs Gas. Wenn ich mich nicht beeilte würde Piccolo noch am anderen Ende der Welt sein und ich hätte gar keine Chance mehr ihn noch aufzuholen.

Es war schon fast der gesamte Tag vergangen, als ich Piccolo endlich eingeholt hatte. Als er mein Sky-Car sah, wirkte er etwas genervt, aber das war mir in dem Moment total egal. „Hallo Piccolo." Begrüßte ich ihn. „Was willst du hier?" fragte er in einem sehr unfreundlichen Ton. „Ich konnte einfach nicht so tatenlos im Palast sitzen. Ich will helfen. Ich kann ja immer die Dragonballs an mich nehmen. Ich schwöre ich halte mich aus gefährlichen Aktionen raus. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass es gefährlich wird. Es gibt ja nicht mehr so viele Gegner, die ebenfalls auf der Suche sind." Sagte ich. „Mmmh.... na gut, wenn es denn sein muss." Sagte er und setzte sich neben mich ins Sky-Car.

„Ich denke für heute ist es genug." Sagte er. „Aber ich bin doch gerade erst angekommen." Entgegnete ich. „Schon, aber ich habe den ganzen Tag gesucht. Hier ist der 2. Dragonball." Sagte er und überreichte mir die Kugel. Es war die mit den 4 Sternen. „Oh, dass ist doch die, die Son-Gokus Großvater ihm damals geschenkt hat." Sagte ich. „Was weiß ich!" sage Piccolo. „Egal. Hauptsache ich weiß es." Sagte ich. „Lass uns irgendwo hinfliegen, wo man übernachten kann." Sagte Piccolo. „Okay. Aber wollen wir wirklich Geld für ein Hotel ausgeben? Du musst wissen ich bin sehr geizig, wenn es ums Geld geht. Da hört bei mir die Freundschaft auf!" sagte ich darauf. „Dann schlafen wir halt im Sky-Car. Ich kann auch in freier Natur schlafen. Ich dachte nur du würdest lieber in einem Bett schlafen." „Nein, dass geht schon hier drin. Solange keine Spinne hier drin ist." Sagte ich und schaute mich dabei nochmal genau um.

Piccolo stieg wieder aus und flog auf einen Fels ganz in der Nähe. Ich machte das Glasdach wieder zu, zog den Sitz zurück und legte mich auf die Seite. Richtig gut schlafen konnte ich in dieser Nacht nicht. Der Sitz war ziemlich unbequem und das Baby schien auch schlecht drauf zu sein. Es trat zumindest immer wieder schmerzhaft zu. Hoffentlich war es nicht so stark wie Freezer. Denn dann konnte es gut sein, dass ich bald ein Loch im Bauch hatte. Nach einiger Zeit war ich dann doch eingeschlafen, träumte aber merkwürdige Dinge.

Die Sonne ging auf. Sie schien mir direkt ins Gesicht, was mich sofort wieder wach machte. Als ich aus dem Fenster guckte sah ich Piccolo, der an einem Feuer saß und ein Huhn grillte. Wann er das wohl wieder getötet hatte? Ich öffnete das Glasdach und stieg aus. „Guten Morgen." Sagte ich. „Guten Morgen." Erwiderte Piccolo. „Wann hast du das denn gefangen? Wollen wir wirklich gegrilltes Hühnchen frühstücken?" fragte ich. „Das habe ich eben beim Trinken an dem kleinen Bach da drüben gefangen und ja, wir frühstücken gegrilltes Huhn." Antwortete er.

Ich holte meine Zahnbürste und die Zahnpasta aus dem Sky-Car und ging mir am Bach die Zähne putzen. Das war zwar alles ein bisschen widerlich für mich, aber was tut man nicht alles für die Liebe. Auf dem Rückweg vom Zähneputzen sah ich, dass das Huhn schon auf zwei Teller verteilt war. „Du kannst ruhig mehr essen. Ich mag nur die Brust und die Flügel." Sagte ich. Piccolo tat wie ihm geheißen und nahm sich die übrigen Teile von meinem Teller. Bei dem Anblick fiel mir dann wieder ein, dass Namekianer normalerweise nur Wasser zu sich nahmen. Scheinbar hatte Piccolo sich auf der Erde an richtiges Essen gewöhnt.

Ich setze mich neben ihn ans Feuer und aß von meinem Hühnchen. „Wo geht es denn heute hin?" fragte ich und Griff nach dem Dragon-Radar. „Es geht in den Norden." Sagte Piccolo. „Oh nein. Da ist es bestimmt kalt." Rief ich aus. „Du wolltest doch mit. Und ja es ist kalt. Es geht nach Sibirien." Sagte er. Meine Laune verschlechterte sich abrupt. „Dann werde ich aber im Sky-Car bleiben und die Heizung aufdrehen." Nörgelte ich. „Dann tu das. Wir müssen jetzt los." Sagte er, nahm den Teller und warf ihn weg. Woher hatte er überhaupt die Teller gehabt? Hatte er die in einem Nachbardorf oder so geklaut? Und warum warf er ihn einfach so weg? Ich wollte lieber nicht fragen.

Kurze Zeit später saß ich wieder in meinem Sky-Car und flog Piccolo hinterher. Dieser schien gar nichts von der Kälte zu spüren, als wir schon sehr hoch im Norden waren. Ich jedoch fror schon in meinem Sky-Car und hatte die Heizung voll aufgedreht. Warum habe ich mir keine Jacke mitgenommen, ich Idiot?! Ich hätte mir doch denken können, dass es auch in eine kalte Gegend gehen würde und nicht nur bei Sommer, Sonne und Strand.

Eine Stunde später landeten wir. Hier musste es sein! Ich konnte kaum etwas sehen, überall flogen dicke Schneeflocken um mich herum. Ich wollte gar nicht erst austeigen, aber dann dachte ich mir wieder, dass ich ja unbedingt mitwollte.

„Piccolo! Wo genau müssen wir denn jetzt hin?" schrie ich gegen den Schneesturm. „Er muss hier irgendwo sein. Vermutlich unter dem Schnee!" schrie Piccolo zurück. Als ich ganz ausgestiegen war dachte ich, dass ich jeden Moment sterbe. Ob sich wohl das Baby wohlfühlte in der Kälte? Immerhin war Freezer ja lieber in der Kälte als in der Hitze. „Geh wieder ins Sky-Car, ich finde den Dragonball schon alleine." Sagte Piccolo. „Okay." Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen.

Ich wartete ca. 10 Minuten im Sky-Car, bis Piccolo an die Scheibe klopfte. Ich öffnete das Dach und musste fast aufschreien, als der kalte Wind mir durch die Haare fuhr. Piccolo setze sich neben mich. Ich schloss das Dach schnell wieder und schüttelte die Schneeflocken aus meinem Haar. „Hier ist der 3. Dragonball." Sagte Piccolo und legte ihn ins Handschuhfach.

„Lass uns schnell weiterfliegen. Schweinekälte!" sagte Piccolo. Also hatte er doch gefroren. „Wohin geht es nun?" fragte ich. „Richtung Osten." Sagte Piccolo und wies in die Richtung, die er meinte. „Gut das du hinzeigst! Ich habe nämlich keinerlei Orientierung." Sagte ich und musste lachen. „Ich schaffe es sogar mich in einer Kleinstadt zu verlaufen." Fügte ich noch hinzu. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass du dich nicht alleine auf die Suche begeben hast." Sagte Piccolo.

Ich flog wieder los. Dieses Mal war der Dragonball nicht ganz so weit entfernt. Allerdings musste Piccolo ihn sich aus einem kleinen chinesischen Dorf holen. Die Einwohner waren ziemlich aufgebracht, aber sie wollten sich auch nicht mit Piccolo anlegen. Jetzt hatten wir schon vier Dragonballs.

Nachdem wir den fünften Dragonball geholt hatten flogen wir vorerst zum Palast zurück. „Geh du dich erstmal ausruhen." Sagte Piccolo. „Die letzten beiden hole ich alleine. Das geht schneller." Fügte er noch hinzu und flog dann auch schon los. Ich war sauer. Immer wurde ich als Last angesehen. Erst durfte ich nicht mit nach Namek, weil Freezer mich nicht mit dabei haben wollte. Und jetzt war ich schon wieder im Weg.

Auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer begegnete ich Gott, der so aussah, als würde er mir gleich wieder eine Predigt halten. „Wo warst du?" fragte er und klang ein wenig wütend. „Ich war mit Piccolo unterwegs. Ich konnte nicht einfach still sitzen." Antwortete ich. „Na ja, immerhin bist du heile zurück." Sagte er und ging weiter. Das kam wohl davon, wenn man einfach so wegging ohne bescheid zu sagen.

Am nächsten Tag dachte ich mir dann, dass ich ziemlich fertig aussah. Ich musste dringend noch zum Friseur und die Nägel konnte ich mir auch mal machen lassen. Immerhin wollte ich doch gut aussehen, wenn wir die Dragonballs zusammen hatten und ich meinen Wunsch aussprechen würde und Freezer dann wieder da sein würde. Ich konnte mein Glück noch gar nicht richtig fassen. Ich würde es wohl erst glauben, wenn er wirklich hier war.

Also machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg zum Sky-Car. Dieses Mal ging ich allerdings noch vorher bei Gott vorbei um ihm zu sagen, dass ich zum Friseur flog. „Ist okay, dann müssen wir uns ja diesmal alle keine Sorgen machen." Sagte er und ließ mich gehen. Als würde sich hier sonst noch jemand Sogen machen! Popo war höchstens sauer, dass Gott ihn erwischt hatte, weil ich mich direkt vor dem „Sexzimmer" mit ihm unterhalten hatte.

Auf dem Weg runter zur Erde hörte ich laut Musik. Das musste einfach sein! Ich hörte mir wie so oft das Stripped-Album von Christina Aguilera an. Auf der Erde landete ich vor einem Friseurgeschäft, dass einigermaßen günstig und trotzdem noch professionell aussah.

„Guten Tag." Wurde ich beim Betreten gleich begrüßt. „Guten Tag." Erwiderte ich. „Was können wir denn für Sie tun?" fragte die Friseuse. „Ich brauche dringend neue Strähnen." Sagte ich. Seitdem ich auf der Erde war trug ich meine Haare nicht mehr dunkel sondern blond. „Ja kein Problem, bitte setzen Sie sich doch." Ich setzte mich auf einen der Stühle. „Oh, und die Spitzen müssen auch wieder geschnitten werden und ich hätte gerne Extensions, damit meine Haare endlich mal schön lang sind." Sagte ich.

Ich saß eine sehr lange Zeit beim Friseur, da schon alleine die Strähnen eine Stunde dauerten. Die Extensions dauerten nochmal ein bisschen länger. Als ich dann endlich fertig war, bezahlte ich und musste schlucken, da mein Portemonnaie nun ziemlich leer war.

Ich flog wieder zum Palast zurück. Ich wurde nun doch allmählich wieder sehr ungeduldig... Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr erwarten Freezer wieder zu sehen, obwohl ich immer noch Angst hatte, dass er vielleicht doch wütend auf mich sein könnte. Ich hatte mir so oft gesagt, dass ich mir darüber keine Gedanken machen sollte, aber so kurz vor meinem Ziel konnte ich einfach wieder mal nicht anders. Und was für eine Art von Beziehung würden wir nun führen? Würden wir dann nur noch Eltern sein? Nein!!! Das wäre mit eine der schrecklichsten Sachen, die passieren könnten... Wieso hatte ich das Baby bloß behalten? Es war zwar gemein so zu denken, aber ich hatte es eigentlich nur behalten wollen, damit ich einen Teil von Freezer bei mir habe. Jetzt, wo ich ihn zurück bekommen konnte, brauchte ich das Baby doch gar nicht mehr. Ich hasste Kinder! Wie sollte sich denn jetzt unser Leben entwickel? Windeln wechseln, Stillen, Brei verabreichen? So ein Leben wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall führen.

Die letzten Meter zum Palast konnte ich nichts mehr sehen, weil ich vor Verzweiflung zu weinen angefangen hatte. Als ich aus dem Sky-Car ausstieg rannte mir gleich Piccolo entgegen. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er. „Du bist zurück?" stellte ich eine Gegenfrage, ohne auf seine geantwortet zu haben. „Ja ich bin zurück. Was ist denn jetzt passiert?" fragte er besorgt. „Wie lieb, dass du dir immer soviele Sorgen machst. Brauchst du aber nicht. Wenn ich weine muss das nicht immer einen Grund haben oder irgendeinen Sinn ergeben." Sagte ich, wischte die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Na ja, das muss ich wohl nicht verstehen." Sagte Piccolo und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Warum bist du denn schon wieder da? Du bist doch gestern erst wieder aufgebrochen." Fragte ich. „Die letzten beiden Dragonballs waren bei Bulma im Haus." Sagte Piccolo. „Und? Hast du sie?" fragte ich. „Ja. Aber sie wollten in den nächsten Tagen vorbeikommen um zu sehen, wie es dir geht." Sagte Piccolo mit verheißungsvoller Stimme.

Ich sackte zusammen. „Wer will alles kommen?" fragte ich angsterfüllt. „Keine Ahnung. Bulma wollte kommen. Ich glaube sie ist jetzt mit Vegeta zusammen. Sie haben so einen vertrauten Eindruck gemacht, also gehe ich davon aus, dass er auch dabei sein wird." Antwortete Piccolo. „Nein, bitte nicht." Und dann ging mir erst das Licht auf, dass wir ja nun alle Dragonballs zusammen hatten. „Piccolo, bitte bereite schon mal alles vor, damit wir Shenlong rufen können." Sagte ich und rannte so schnell es in meinem Zustand möglich war in den Palast hinein.

**10 – Ein Wunsch wird wahr**

Im Palast ging ich zu aller erst in mein Zimmer und räumte alles auf. Das Bett war wieder ordentlich gemacht, die Klamotten die auf dem Boden rumlagen waren in den Wäschekorb geräumt und gesaugt hatte ich auch. Danach schnappte ich mir ein Handtuch und ging zum Badezimmer. Ich musste auf jeden Fall nochmal duschen, bevor Freezer wieder leben würde.

Unter der Dusche wusch ich mir bestimmt fünf mal den ganzen Körper und kam so vollkommen sauber wieder hinaus.

Ich sprühte mir meine Haare mit einem Pflege-Spray ein und föhnte sie danach ausgiebig. Nachdem meine Haare endlich getrocknet waren, holte ich mein Glätteisen, damit meine widerliche Naturkrause nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dank der Extensions gingen meine Haare mir jetzt bis unter die Rippen.

Ich räumte wieder alles weg, ging in mein Zimmer um die Schminke zu holen. Wieder im Badezimmer angekommen schminkte ich mich und versuchte es nicht zu sehr zu übertreiben. Ich sah an mir herunter und war enttäuscht, dass ich so hässlich aussah. Ein Schwangerschaftsbauch sah einfach unattraktiv aus. Würde Freezer mich so überhaupt noch haben wollen? Bei dem Gedanken kamen mir wieder die Tränen. Hätte ich mich damals doch bloß anders entschieden. Aber wenn Freezer mich wirklich liebte, dann würde er mich so nehmen wie ich aussah und außerdem hatte er sich ja auch ein Kind gewünscht. Würde er wohl mehr Zeit mit seinem Kind verbringen als mit mir? Nur noch mit ihm trainieren und mich völlig darüber vergessen. Und wenn es ein Mädchen war. Würde er auch einem Mädchen das Kämpfen beibringen?

Meine Schminke sah wieder versaut aus. Also musste ich nochmal alles abmachen und von neuem anfangen. Dieses mal würde ich nicht wieder über so etwas nachdenken. Als ich endlich fertig war musste ich mir nur noch ein bisschen Schmuck anlegen.

Ich trug ein schwarzes Stretch-Kleid, dass meinen Bauch ein bisschen schlanker aussehen ließ. Dazu hatte ich mir eine Diamantkette umgemacht mit einem passenden Armband und passenden Ohrringen. Meine Haare fielen nun lang und glatt über meine Schultern. Ich hatte mir Smokey-Eyes geschminkt und rosa Lipgloss drauf.

Ich machte mich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen. Ich war jetzt so furchtbar nervös, dass ich kaum noch klar denken konnte. Ich würde nun alle Antworten finden. Ob Freezer mich noch liebte und ob er es noch ertragen konnte mich anzusehen oder anzufassen. Was wenn alle meine Befürchtungen und keine meiner Hoffnungen wahr würden?

„Da bist du ja endlich" wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Oh, tut mir Leid." Sagte ich und stellte mich zu den anderen. Piccolo, Gott, Popo und Yajirobi standen um die Dragonballs verteilt. Kamen jetzt alle mit der Situation klar, oder taten sie nur so, weil jeder dabei sein wollte, wie der heilige Drache Shenlong gerufen wird? Auch auf diese Frage hatte ich keine Antwort.

„Bei den sieben Dragonballs, erscheine Drache Shenlong und erfülle uns unseren Wunsch!" rief Piccolo. Das ging jetzt aber alles sehr schnell. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Die Dragonballs fingen an zu leuchten und ein heller gelber Blitz schoss aus ihnen hervor. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und der Drache erschien vor uns. Auch wenn ich ihn schon so oft in der Serie gesehen hatte, so hatte er wenn man wirklich vor ihm Stand eine ganz andere Wirkung. Er war so unglaublich groß und eindrucksvoll, dass man es kaum in Worte fassen konnte.

„Ihr habt mich gerufen. Ihr habt einen Wunsch frei. Welchen Wunsch kann ich euch erfüllen?" ertönte die Stimme von Shenlong. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Ich wusste schon fast nicht mehr, was ich sagen sollte. „Na los." Sagte Piccolo und stieß mir leicht in die Seite. „Ja. Ich wünsche mir, dass Freezer hier an dieser Stelle wieder zum Leben erweckt wird." Sagte ich. „Das ist einfach." Sagte Shenlong.

Seine Augen leuchteten einmal rot auf und ein heller Lichtblitz erschien zwei Meter von mir entfernt. Nun kamen auch noch eine menge gelbe Blitze dazu und Shenlong verschwand. Die Dragonballs flogen ein paar Meter in die Höhe und verteilten sich wieder auf der ganzen Welt.

Meine Augen waren geblendet und ich hatte sie geschlossen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, sah ich zunächst nur verschwommen, was sich aber schnell legte. Freezer stand tatsächlich ein paar Meter von mir entfernt und sah sich verwirrt um. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und ich sprang im um den Hals. Jetzt war das Schminken doch umsonst gewesen, dachte ich mir und drückte mich noch fester an ihn.

Er schob mich von sich weg. Oh Gott nein, er liebt mich also doch nicht mehr! Noch mehr Tränen schossen aus meinen Augen, was den Effekt hatte, dass ich schon wieder nichts mehr sehen konnte. Ich fühlte, wie Freezer mit Zeigefinger und Daumen mein Kinn anfasste und mein Gesicht nach oben schob, um mir in die Augen gucken zu können. „Schatz, ich hätte dich fast gar nicht erkannt, du hast dich ja echt verändert, während ich weg war." Sagte er mit gewohnt kühler Stimme und seinem typischen frechen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich war total erleichtert, also hasste er mich doch nicht.

Ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, den er sofort erwiderte. Seine Zunge spielte sanft mit der von mir. Nach kurzer Zeit drückte er mich fester an sich und auch sein Kuss wurde viel intensiver. Mit meinen Händen hielt ich mich an seinen Schultern fest und streichelte sanft seinen Nacken. Seine Hände wanderten von meinem Rücken zu meinen Hüften. Ich vergaß alles um mich rum. Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Alles was geschehen war, war vergessen. Es gab nur noch uns zwei.

Ich merkte zuerst gar nicht, dass wir uns nach einer Weile gar nicht mehr küssten, sondern, dass er meine Wange streichelte und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah in die seinen. Sie waren so wunderschön. Auch sein Gesicht war feucht von Tränen, allerdings verrieten seine Augen nichts. Es konnte genauso gut sein, dass es meine Tränen waren. Aber das würde ich wohl nie erfahren. Und fragen würde ich auch nicht.

Ich schmiegte mich wieder an ihn ran und schloss die Augen. Ich sog seinen Geruch ganz tief in mich auf. Es war so schön ihn wieder bei mir zu haben. Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Das konnte doch eigentlich nur ein schöner Traum sein. Wenn es nur ein schöner Traum war, dann wollte ich nie wieder aufwachen. Mit meinen Händen fuhr ich seinen Rücken entlang, um jeden einzelnen Muskel zu fühlen. Jeden einzelnen Zentimeter seiner Haut. Währenddessen bedeckte ich seinen Hals mit Küssen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er mich. „Jetzt geht es mir wieder gut." Antwortete ich und wollte ihn einfach nur weiter küssen. „Warte doch mal. Denkst du nicht, dass wir uns nicht mal über was unterhalten sollten?" fragte er. Ich zuckte zusammen. Meinte er jetzt die Sache mit Vegeta. „Wieso?" fragte ich nervös. „Na ja, du bist schwanger und ich denke da hast du mir doch bestimmt eine Menge zu berichten. Außerdem könnten wir doch an einen Ort verschwinden, wo wir nicht so viel Publikum haben." Sagte Freezer und wies auf die vier Personen, die genervt hinter uns standen. „Stimmt, du hast recht. Lass uns reingehen." Sagte ich, nahm ihn an die Hand und führte ihn in den Palast.

In meinem Zimmer setzten wir uns auf das Bett. „Womit soll ich denn anfangen?" fragte ich. „Na ja, was hast du so erlebt?" fragte er. „Also erst habe ich bei einer Freundin gewohnt, allerdings konnte ich da nicht bleiben. Danach bin ich dann hierher gezogen. Das ich schwanger bin habe ich schon ziemlich früh bemerkt... Ich dachte erst ich müsste alles alleine durchstehen. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Also habe ich Piccolo – das ist einer, der da draußen mit bei stand – dazu überredet die Dragonballs zu sammeln und dich wieder zum Leben zu erwecken." Sagte ich. „Und wo ist der Haken?" fragte Freezer. „Welcher Haken?" „Na ich werde doch bestimmt nicht einfach so erweckt worden sein. Da ist doch bestimmt noch eine Gegenleistung." Sagte er. „Ach so. Ja, ich habe versprochen, dass wir keinen Unsinn anstellen und niemandem etwas antun. Wenn das in Ordnung ist?" sagte ich. „Oh, ich denke damit kann ich leben." Sagte er und lachte.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich habe dich so vermisst." Sagte ich. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst." Sagte er und küsste mich wieder so leidenschaftlich wie schon zuvor. „Was wird es?" fragte er und streichelte über meinen Bauch. „Keine Ahnung. Die Ärztin war so entsetzt, dass es einen Schwanz hat, dass ich gar nicht mehr gefragt habe." Sagte ich und musste lachen. „Sie sollte auch Angst haben, das Baby wird bestimmt ganz gefährlich." Sagte er und musste ebenfalls lachen.

Ich strich mit meinen Fingern sanft sein Gesicht hinunter. Von der rechten Schläfe bis zu seinem Mund. „Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du wirklich wieder lebst." Sagte ich und küsste ihn wieder. „Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich kann es auch kaum fassen. Ich dachte ich würde dich erst nach sehr langer Zeit wieder sehen, oder vielleicht sogar nie." Sagte er und erwiderte den Kuss.

Ich fing an seinen Hals zu küssen und sanft mir meiner Zunge zu kitzeln. Langsam wanderte ich mit meiner Zunge runter zu seiner Brust. Er setzte sich noch ein Stück weiter auf Bett und ließ sich zurückfallen. Während ich weiterhin seine Brust und seinen Bauch küsste, streichelte ich seine Schenkelinnenseite mit Bedacht nicht ganz zwischen seine Beine zu kommen. An meinen Brüsten fühlte ich, wie es zwischen seinen Beinen immer härter wurde. Ich setzte mich nun ein Stückchen tiefer und fing an die Spitze seines Penis zu lecken und zu lutschen, während ich den Schaft sanft massierte. „Oh Gott, ich hab dich so sehr vermisst." Stöhnte er. Meine freie Hand benutzte ich um jede für mich erreichbare Stelle zu streicheln und neu zu erforschen. Nur kurze Zeit später fühlte ich, wie sein Samen in meinem Mund spritzte. Auch wenn ich Freezer über alles liebte, war es für mich dennoch nicht schön und ich schluckte es nur widerwillig runter. Natürlich versuchte ich dabei ein normales freundliches Gesicht zu behalten und mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Ich kletterte wieder zu ihm aufs Bett und er schloss mich liebevoll in seine Arme. „Ich war so verloren ohne dich. Ich war es zwar schon von früher gewöhnt immer alleine zu sein, aber nachdem ich erfahren habe wie schön es ist jemanden zu haben, der mich so sehr liebt und der so viel Wärme in mein Leben gebracht hat, da war es einfach unerträglich." Sagte er. „Das ist jetzt ja wieder vorbei und wir werden nie wieder voneinander getrennt sein." Sagte ich und kuschelte mich an seine muskulöse Brust. „Zum Glück." Sagte er und küsste meinen Scheitel.

Ich streichelte mit meiner einen Hand seine Seite hinunter und kam wieder zu der kleinen Narbe auf seiner Hüfte. Es war alles fast wie früher. Nur, dass ich nun schwanger war und nichts mehr genauso sein würde wie damals. „Wir bleiben doch so wie früher, oder?" fragte ich. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte Freezer verwirrt. „Na wenn das Kind da ist. Wir werden doch keine typischen Eltern, die nur noch das dumme Balg im Kopf haben und gar kein Privatleben mehr haben?" „Nein. Ich hoffe nicht. Das wäre ja schrecklich! So wollte ich noch nie werden." Sagte Freezer und beruhigte mich damit zutiefst.

Freezers Hand war ebenfalls auf meine Hüfte runter gewandert. Er zog mein Kleid langsam höher. „Ich muss mich ja noch revangieren." Sagte er und kroch mit einem vielsagendem Grinsen im Gesicht ans untere Ende des Bettes. „Nein, das musst du nicht." Sagte ich. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie ekelig mit dem dicken Bauch und so. „Wieso denn das nicht?" fragte Freezer und wirkte fast ein wenig verletzt wegen der Zurückweisung. „Tut mir Leid. Ich fühle mich nur so unwohl in meinen Ausmaßen." Sagte ich verlegen.

Er rutschte wieder ein Stück nach oben und küsste mich. „Ich liebe dich so wie du bist." Sagte er und zog mir das Kleid nun komplett über den Kopf. Er fing an meine Brustwarzen zu lecken und an ihnen zu knabbert, was mich die Luft scharf einziehen ließ. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf meinen Bauch und rutschte noch ein Stück tiefer. Als seine Zunge zwischen meine Beine kam zuckte ich zusammen. Er leckte und saugte zärtlich an meiner Klitoris. Ich beugte mich ihm entgegen. Ganz vergessen war mein vorheriges Unwohlsein. Mit zwei Fingern drang er in mich ein, was mich aufstöhnen ließ. „Oh, Freezer." Stöhnte ich.

Er ließ wieder davon ab und ich fühlte, wie er nun mit seinem Penis in mich eindrang. Seine Stöße waren zwar tief, aber dennoch zärtlich. Es war so wunderschön ihn endlich wieder in mir zu spüren. Nach einigen Stößen wurden sie auch ein bisschen fester und schneller. Ich fühlte wie das kribbeln zwischen meinen Beinen immer stärker wurde und sich schließlich explosionsartig entlud. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Nur Augenblicke später lag Freezer wieder neben mir und kuschelte sich wieder an mich. In meinem Bauch befanden sich Millionen von Schmetterlingen, das kribbeln und das warme Gefühl waren noch stärker als am ersten Tag. Ich liebte Freezer einfach von Tag zu Tag mehr. Nach einigen Minuten war Freezer in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. Ich streichelte noch eine Weile seinen Rücken, bis ich dann die Decke über uns zog und es ihm gleichtat.


End file.
